Forgive and Forget
by VirveNotion
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome are the princesses of the Southern Lands ruled by the powerful Black Inus. When their mother dies during birth, Kikyo blames Kagome. Her hatred for Kagome grows as she becomes the pride of the Southern Lands, ultimately being ignored by her father and everyone else. Enlisting the help of Naraku, she seeks revenge on Kagome. UNDER REVISION
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Summary: Kikyo and Kagome are the princesses of the Southern Lands ruled by the rare species, Demons of the Seasons. When their mother dies during Kagome's birth, Kikyo immediately blames Kagome. Her hatred for the young princess grows as Kagome becomes the pride of the Southern Lands, ultimately being ignored by her father and everyone else. When she learns of Kagome's new power, she becomes angry and jealous beyond belief. Enlisting the help of the half spider demon Naraku, Kikyo seeks revenge on Kagome, changing everyone's lives.**

 **A/N: This story revolves around Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Kikyo.**

It was a day of celebration once again for the Southern Lands of Sengoku Jidai. Lord Hikaru and Lady Etsuko had given birth once again to a beautiful baby girl that they named Kagome. She had stolen the heart of the kingdom in only a few hours, making Kikyo jealous of the newborn. While the baby was getting cleaned by the nurses of the castle and Hikaru was talking with his advisor, Kikyo walked up to her mother who was sickly pale.

"Mother? You don't look so well." The eight year old said, putting her hand to her forehead. Her mother was sweating and breathing heavily. She opened her eyes to look to her eldest daughter.

"My sweetheart..." She trailed off, resting her clawed hand against Kikyo's cheek. "I'm afraid that I am not longed for this world." She told her. Kikyo's eyes widened, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"Wh- what happened? Surely you should live for much much longer?" Kikyo questioned, desperation in her voice. Lady Etsuko shook her head.

"I'm sorry my child. The birth was too much for me. I am slowly slipping away from this world, to live with our God."

"The Kamis?" Kikyo asked her. Her mother shook her head once again.

"Not the fake ones, the one and only God, the one who actually created us demons and humans." Lady Etsuko never believed in the Kamis. Kikyo always thought that they would punish her mother, but it seemed that they were punishing Kikyo with her mother's death and that cursed child who caused it.

"I must see my child before I leave." Lady Etsuko said.

At that moment, Lord Hikaru walked in with Kagome in his arms, cooing softly at her, playing with her finger as the baby gurgled softly, amused. He looked up and gasped at the condition of his mate. He rushed to her side, holding out his hand to rest on her cheek while the other one cradled Kagome close.

"My darling..." He trailed off, desperation and dispair evident in his deep, baritone, yet soft voice. Even he knew that she would not make it. Lady Etsuko smiled.

"Let me hold my baby." She said, reaching her arm out. Lord Hikaru gently set the baby in her arms and she held Kagome close. They all leaned in close, even Kikyo, admiring her beauty.

Kagome sported short black hair with a blue hue, just like her father and a small, cute, button nose like her mother. The most beautiful thing that they noticed about her were her eyes that were just like her father's that seemed to hold the depths of the ocean. Or maybe they were a cerulean color? Kikyo nor her parents couldn't decided. But her beauty even as a newborn only made Kikyo despise her more. Kikyo scowled and her mother noticed it.

"Kikyo, sweetheart." Her mother called for her attention. She took a deep breath, her death coming to a close.

"Promise me that you won't hate your younger sister for this as this is not her fault. Promise me... that you will care for your younger sister, watch..." She paused for a second to catch her breath. "watch after her. Be the mother that she cannot have." Lady Etsuko was becoming paler as the seconds passed. Her eyes were dimming and her breath was becoming ragged.

"Promise me Kikyo." Her mother begged. Kikyo only stared at her mother, then looked to her father who looked at her expectantly. She looked back at her mother when she grabbed her arm.

"Pr- promise me." Kikyo continued to stare at her mother as the breath slipped away from her, a distraught look permanently etched across her face. Kagome began to wail loudly as she felt the soul slip away from her mother and her heart stop beating. Lord Hikaru gathered her in his arms, then looked to Kikyo with a dissapointed look, only to see her walking out of the room.

"Kikyo." She did not turn around, leaving Lord Hikaru to mourn the death of his wife alone. As she walked to her room, a tear slipped out her eye and rolled down her cheek. A hard look embeded itself on her features as she cursed Kagome for killing her mother, stealing the attention causing her to be ignored, and ruining her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **To answer** **miyageorge026** **'s question, yes, both of their parents are demons. Lady Etsuko was a miko demoness. And thank you** **Breeluv** **for being my first reviewer.**

Years later and Kikyo's hatred for Kagome did not die down. In fact, it only grew. Kikyo now resembled the age of a fifteen year old human and Kagome resembled a ten year old. Kikyo did not understand why Kagome seemed to be aging quickly. She wasn't as powerful as Kikyo as Kikyo had inherited her mother's miko powers. The first born would inherit her powers as it was passed down their mother's line. Nobody understood why she was growing so fast. They couldn't make sense of it.

But back to Kikyo. Kagome was growing up adorable. Lord Hikaru spent most of his time with her, completely ignoring his oldest daughter. If he wasn't spending time with Kagome, he was busy with his kingdom. The only memories Kikyo had with her father was of him scolding her for not spending time with Kagome or eating. Even then, Kikyo spent most of her time eating in her room.

Today was the day that the Western Lord, the Eastern Lord, the Northern Lord, and their children would come to the Southern Lands to discuss the mating of their children since most of them were almost of age. Kikyo was very much looking forward to this, as she was sure the other Lord's sons would fight for her attention. Even the half demon prince of the Western Lands, InuYasha, who stayed away from demons and humans. He was very much considered a disgrace of the Western lands, but his father, InuTashio, threatened to kill anyone who tried to harm his son. He knew that there was no way to stop them from talking bad about his son. Even his eldest son, Sesshomaru, didn't very much like his half brother, but he still protected and cared for him, just in his own twisted way.

Lord Hikaru stood at the front gates of his large castle, Kagome and Kikyo standing on either side of him. Lord Hikaru stood there calmly, a small smile on his face. Kagome was basically bouncing, a large smile on her face, her eyes sparkling in excitement. She was basically the entity of excitement, glowing like the sun, which was a perfect representation of the southern symbol. Kikyo, on the other hand, was emotionless, except for the spark of anger and disgust that appeared in her eyes everytime she looked at Kagome. She rolled her eyes, thinking how pathetic Kagome looked right now. She was embarassing her and her father. Though there was a hint of excitement on Kikyo's features that anyone could see, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

The carridges rolled up and stopped a few yards away from the trio.

"They're finally here!" Kagome exclaimed in excitement. She had never met them before, so she was always excited to meet new people. Hikaru had to hold her back from running to the carridges, laughing lightly.

"Wait for them to get here." He said softly. Kagome nodded, a smile still on her face.

The first carridge to stop was the Northern lands, ruled by the *doragon youkai, Lord Ryukotsusei, Lady Sora, and the Princes Aki and Akio . Their symbol was a red flame, symbolizing their most powerful attack. The Northern rulers were conceited demons. They thought that they ruled the best kingdom and could take over any land they wanted, but they didn't because as the words of Ryukotsusei, 'We take pity on you.' Their children were just as conceited, looking down on everyone. For fourteen year old twins, they sure knew how to push the buttons of the other Lords and Ladies. The family of four got out of their ride and walked foward to stand in front of and to the right of the Southern family. They bowed slightly and Hikaru nodded back in greeting.

The next carridge to stop was the Eastern lands, ruled by the ookami youkai, Lord Hideo, Lady Chinatsu, Prince Kouga, and Princess Kaoru. Their symbol was a gray tornado, symbolizing their speed. The male demons of the eastern lands were 'playboys', always flirting with other women. Of course, Lady Chinatsu put a stop to that, but had no such luck with her son. Princess Kaoru was a beautiful girl, but she was only eight years old as her brother was sixteen years old. She was shy and quiet and very much liked to keep to herself. But she was always loud and boisterous around her brother who loved to spend time with her. The four got out of their ride and stood in front of and to the left of the Southern family. They bowed and Hikaru nodded back in greeting.

The last one to stop was the Western lands, ruled by the silver inuyoukai, one human woman, and a half demon, Lord InuTaisho, Lady Izayoi, Prince Sesshomaru, and Prince InuYasha. Their symbol was a blue crescent moon that sat atop their forehead, symbolizing the silver inus' love of the moon. Their symbol was the only one that was 'tattooed' on their forehead, with the exception of InuYasha and Izayoi. InuTaisho and InuYasha were known to be brash and loud, but kind and gentle. InuTaisho was very protective of his family, more so of InuYasha and Izayoi as they were constantly given dirty looks and talked about in horrible ways. Izayoi was very beautiful. She was quiet and very sweet and gentle, traits that she passed onto InuYasha. The fourteen year old would basically cling to his mother, and if not his mother, he would follow Sesshomaru around, but a few feet behind, as he understood that Sesshomaru wanted his personal space. Sesshomaru, even as a seventeen year old, was feared by a lot of people. He was known for his ruthlessness when dealing with enemies, not showing any emotion during battles he would parttake in when taking small travels throughout the lands. He also wasn't very fond of Izayoi, as he claimed she took the place of his mother, InuKimi, when she died when he seemed to be the age of an eight year old. They walked to stand in between the Northern and Southern rulers. They bowed to the Southern family, who in turn, bowed back, as the Western lands were the strongest and were shown more respect, but not much as they weren't in their lands.

"Welcome Lord Ryukotsusei and Lady Sora of the Northern lands, and their children, Prince Aki and Prince Akio." Hikaru began, looking to the Northern family. They bowed once again.

"We gladly accept the invitation to come into your home." Ryukotsusei said. Hikaru looked to the Eastern family.

"Welcome Lord Hideo and Lady Chinatsu of the Eastern lands, and their children, Prince Kouga and Princess Kaoru." They bowed.

"We gladly accept the invitation to come into your home." Hideo said. Hikaru looked to the Western family last.

"Welcome Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi of the Western Lands, and their children, Prince Sesshomaru and Prince InuYasha." They bowed.

"We gladly accept the invitation to come into your home." InuTaisho said.

"I and my children," he rested his hand ontop of Kikyo and Kagome's head. "Princess Kikyo and Princess Kagome accept you, and welcome you into our home." Kikyo and Kagome bowed.

Kikyo had seen Sesshomaru before. She had gone to the western castle with her father and mother to congradulate InuTaisho and Izayoi on the arrival of InuYasha. He looked more mean now, Kikyo noticed. InuYasha looked very boyish, and she found it charming. She smiled, actually enjoying something for once. This was, however, Kagome's first time seeing the other Lords and Ladies, and no matter how bad she wanted to study them all, she only had time for the Western family, as they interested her the most.

Just like Kikyo, she thought InuYasha had a boyish look and she found that it was charming, but she thought Sesshomaru was much more handsome, especially with his procelain skin, magenta markings, golden eyes, blue crescent moon, and long, silky and silvery hair. His fluffy white mokomoko was thrown over his shoulder and trailed behind him, dragging on the floor. He was looking straight at her and she smiled, giving him a small wave. She saw him give her a small smile, but it was gone just as quick as it had come. She was the only one to notice it, and it made her smile wider.

"Please follow me inside." Hikaru said. He turned around and began to walk inside the castle, his daughters following closely behind him, followed by the Western family, then the Eastern family, and then the Northern family.

 ***This is the japanese word for dragon, just in case you thought I spelt it wrong or something.**

 **I won't update for one or two days because I'll be writing multiple chapters, so when I do update, it will be three or more chapters at once. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **To the guest who was wondering if I wrote and posted this fanfic previously, no I didn't. I recently read a fanfic like this and was inspired to write my own with a similar yet very different plot.**

 **And to** **jazmon3** **I'm responding to your review because I needed to make a clarification that Sesshomaru, as a young pup, would show emotion, though it was very little. This is necessary for his character development... just thought I'd tell you.**

 **Sorry it took so long to update, I had to start a chapter over. Enjoy.**

This was the first time Sesshomaru and InuYasha had been to the Southern Lord's castle. As soon as they walked in, they were greeted with the sight of pure, sparkling marble floors and pillars with swirls of blue. The walls were either marble tinted blue or pure white marble. There were tables with white, blue, and golden flowers sitting in vases. There were paintings on the walls of the southern lands and battles that were fought. The foyer had a very high ceiling which hung a chandeleir made of clear and blue crystals. They were greeted by servants. The children all thought the foyer was a beautiful sight and was decorated perfectly as a first impression for the rest of the castle. Aki and Akio thought it was an eye sore, though. Of course they would, as any house was never as good as theirs.

Hikaru took a left and walked down a hall with white marble floors and blue walls. There was occasionally a table holding a vase of gold and white flowers or blue and white flowers. The walls held paintings of the castle or historic events involving the southern kingdom. They walked to the end of the hall so see two large doors, a painting of a garden hanging on either side. There was another hallway intersecting the one they were walking down which looked the same as the hallway they has walked down. Hikaru opened the double doors and they came to face a large and beautiful garden full of many different kinds of flowers and trees with a stream running through the middle of it and a pond on the far side. He walked out into the garden, then turned to face his guests.

"This is where the children will stay while we discuss our matters. There are guards set up around the perimeter, so their safety will be ensured." He said. The Lords and Ladies all nodded their agreement. Aki and Akio groaned quietly, rolling their eyes. Sora pulled on their ears, quietly scolding them. Hikaru smiled softly.

"Perfect." He looked to his daughters.

"Treat your guests with respect and get to know them. Play nice as well. We will be finished with our meeting shortly." He told them, setting his hand on Kikyo's back and ruffling Kagome's hair, causing Kikyo to roll her eyes. He stood back up, ignoring Kikyo's eye roll and looked to the Lord's and Ladies.

"Shall we go?" He asked rhetorically. He walked through the group to the front and the adults all followed him, leaving the children in the garden.

Kikyo and Kagome looked to the other prince and princesses. Kikyo, even though she didn't show it, was feeling very awkward. Kagome was slightly uncomfortable in the silence, so she tried to break it. She stepped forward from standing behind Kikyo to stand next to her.

"Hi. I'm Kagome." She said, her blue eyes sparkling like the ocean depths. Kagome was wearing her favorite outfit to wear when they had guests, which wasn't all the time. It consisted of a blue kimono like the color of their castle walls with white trimming and a gold obi. The kimono was shorter than other and had slits on the side to allow movement as Kagome was a very active child. She also wore pants the same color as her kimono and white flats. Her black hair was down to frame her face, giving her an even more childish look. The Eastern prince immediately stepped up, a wolfish grin on his face.

"I'm Kouga." He said, his voice smooth and rugged. He wore light brown wolf fur clothing which consisted of shoulder pads, arms guards, leggings, and a skirt, which the other laughed on the inside about. He also had armor covering his chest and a brown headband on. His long, black hair was in a high ponytail. He shared all of his father's looks except for his mother's sky blue eyes. His sister was the next one to step up.

"I'm Kaoru." She said in a small voice that the demons could easily hear. Her long brown hair was in pigtails and she wore similar clothes to Kouga, except they were black. She had a skirt that was tied to her hip and leggings. *She also wore a small, black, wolf fur cape that was connected to a silver chain. She had armor the same as Kouga's and she had light blue eyes like her mother. The Northern twins stepped up next.

"I am Aki."

"And I am Akio." The other children noticed that they did had that creepy symmetrical twin thing about them, where they would wear similar clothing and finish each other's sentences. Aki wore a red kimono with royal purple trimming and red hakamas with a royal purple sash and black boots. He got his violet eyes from his mother.

Akio wore a royal purple kimono with red trimming and royal purple hakamas with a red sash and black boots. He got his red eyes from his father. Both twins had short, white hair. Yes indeed, the twins were very symmetrical. InuYasha stepped up next.

"I'm InuYasha." He said, his voice not as smooth but rugged like Kouga's. He wore what the others guessed was the red fire rat robe, which was probably given to him by his father. He didn't wear any shoes. His white hair was thick and not as silky and straight as his brother's. His molten gold eyes were just like his father's as well as his hair. In fact, he didn't inherit any traits from his mother. He looked exactly like his father. Kagome was entranced with his furry dog ears that sat atop his head that swiveled at the slightest sound. He stood closely to Sesshomaru, uncomfortable around all the demons. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome and Kikyo before speaking up.

"Sesshomaru." He only spoke his name. Kagome's attention, as well as Kikyo's, was turned to him. Kikyo thought he was beautiful, but Kagome couldn't help but think he was some God like being. His silver hair that she noticed before was blowing slightly in the wind. His golden eyes were shining in the sunlight, his features softer than when she saw him at the front of the castle. His pure white kimono with red flower patterns on the edge of the sleeves and on the right shouldes was blowing slightly in the breeze. He wore white hakamas with a yellow and purple sash and black boots. He wore armor over his chest and stomach. His mokomoko looked very soft and Kagome wanted so badly to touch it and run her hands in the fur just to feel exactly how soft it was. After a bit of hesitation, Kikyo spoke up.

"I am Kikyo." She said, mostly to the Western princes as she was mostly interested in them. Kikyo wore the clothes she normaly would. Nobody understood why, but she wore miko clothing, though it was made of finer, more expensive material. Maybe it was because she wanted to show that she had miko powers without having to say it. The others thought that she did look very human. If it wasn't for her pointed ears and fangs, she could be easily mistaken for a human. They noticed that she was very bland looking. Her black hair with a brown tint and dull brown eyes made her seem unappealing. It was nothing like her mother's sparkling brown eyes. Kikyo was also very pale, a great contrast against the rest of her family's slightly tanned skin.

Sesshomaru noticed how her attention was always on him and his half brother. He found it creepy and disgusting. He was more focused on the younger one, Kagome. She was a very beautiful girl. She seemed energetic and happy all the time, as he noticed when his family pulled up to the castle. In fact, he noticed that everyone had their attention on the girl.

"Welcome to the House of the Sun." Kikyo said with a small bow.

 ***Just look at Ayame's outfit and you'll get an idea**

 **Thank you for reading and please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Lords and Ladies all followed Hikaru down the winding halls of the castle. The halls were all the same, portraits and paintings hanging on the wall with the occasional weapon and tables with flowers on them. A blue and white rug stretched down the marble floors. Hikaru took one final turn and they came to large double doors, a guard standing on either side. They opened the doors to the meeting room and everyone walked in.

The room was entirely made of marble save for the blue tinted marble table. White and blue mats surrounded the rectangular table. There were white and blue tea cups already placed on the table. Three servants stood around the room with teapots in their hands, ready to serve the Ladies and Lords.

"Please, take a seat." Hikaru said, taking his seat at the head of the table.

InuTaisho sat to the right of Hikaru, and Izayoi sat next to him. Chinatsu sat next to Izayoi and Hideo sat next to her. Ryukotsusei sat to the left of Hikaru and Sora sat next to him. The servants moved forward to fill the cups with tea. The sweet smell wafted through the room, relaxing all the demons present.

"So, shall we begin this meeting?" Hikaru asked them. They all nodded. Ryukotsusei was the first to speak up.

"I believe that my son Aki should mate with Kikyo. After all, my eldest son needs a strong mate." He said, sipping his tea lightly. Hideo rolled his eyes.

"Your children are twins." He said. Ryukotsusei made a sound.

"He was born five minutes ealier."

"Okay. That sounds nice." Hikaru said, trying to stop an empending argument. "But," He began. "I think Kikyo should mate with InuYasha." InuTaisho nodded his agreement.

"Yes, that would be great." He said. Ryukotsusei sat back, grumbling into his tea.

"Yes it is great." He said sarcastically. Sora rolled her eyes, smiling at the fact that her mate's mood had been brought down.

"I think Aki should eventually mate with Kaoru." Sora said. Chinatsu immediately stopped drinking her tea and Hideo began to choke on his. After calming down, he looked to Sora.

"Are you sure?" Sora rolled her eyes again, a small smile on her face.

"Lord Hideo I know what you think of my son, but he is really a gentle sweetheart once you get to know him. You just have to get pass his barriers." She said. Chinatsu nodded her head.

"I suppose." She said, holding out her tea cup for the servant to fill up. "If what you say is true, then I'm sure it could work out fine." Hideo looked at her, pouting. She set her tea down, giving him an exasperated look.

"He could help her get out of her shell. She's so shy and quiet." Hideo didn't respond, simply crossed his arms and began to pout. Izayoi giggled behind her hand.

"I'm sure Lord Hideo will come to accept it." She said to Chinatsu. Chinatsu nodded with a smile.

"Now, what about Sesshomaru?" Hikaru said.

"I was thinking he could eventually mate with Kagome." InuTaisho said, resting his elbows on the table and folding his hands under his chin.

"Of course all your children mate with Lord Hikaru's." Ryukotsusei mumbled under his breath.

"Is there a problem?" InuTaisho asked him, eyebrow raised. Ryukotsusei shook his head.

"No no. Not at all." He said, looking InuTaisho in the eye.

"Gentlemen, please. Be civilized." Hikaru said, looking between the two Lords. InuTaisho and Ryukotsusei sat back, not saying a word.

"Back to our ealier conversation-" Hikaru was interrupted by Hideo.

"I was thinking that _Kouga_ could mate with Kagome." He said with a large smile. Everyone looked to Hikaru who had a hesitant look on his face.

"I don't know..." Hikaru said. Hideo frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I know how much of a flirt you and your son are." Hikaru answered.

"Ah, so that is what this is about." Hideo said, the smile returning to his face. "Well, I can assure you that my mate has taken care of that problem." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Chinatsu raised an eyebrow.

"A lie is nothing to tell Hideo." She said in a scolding tone, though she had a small smile on her face. Hideo laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"W-what? What do you mean." The other Lords and Ladies laughed at their antics.

"Well, based on that I assume Kouga has not changed at all." Hikaru said with a large smile.

"Yeah..." Hideo said smiling.

"Kayo. Please pass out more tea. And get some snacks, we'll be here for a while." Hikaru told one of the maids in the room. The maid bowed and signaled the others to get the snacks while she passed out the tea.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **To the guest who asked a bunch of questions about the story, I'm not sure if the questions were rhetorical, but if I do answer the questions, it'll just ruin the story. Again, I do not know if they are rhetorical.**

 **And** **littlexsiren** **, Hikaru is a demon of the season, as well as Etsuko, Kikyo, and Kagome. Basically, they can control things that relate to the seasons, but Kikyo has priestess powers.**

The kids all took a walk through the garden, deciding that it was good to get to know one another. Of course, the twins expressed their displeasure with this, and Sesshomaru gave no input, so it was unanimous.

Aki and Akio were talking among themselves about the selection of flowers. Kikyo and InuYasha were talking about their families, Kagome and Kaoru were talking about small things, with Kagome doing most of the talking and occasionally picking flowers from the wall of flowers running along the edge of the garden to give them to Kaoru. Kouga was standing behind them, watching the interaction with a smile. Sesshomaru was standing behind the group, bored out of his mind. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

 _How much longer must we stay in this place?_ He thought to himself. Kagome noticed this and looked to her new friend.

"I'll talk to you later." She said. Kaoru nodded and turned to her brother to show him the bouquet of flowers she received. Kagome jogged to Sesshomaru, and began to walk beside him.

"Hi Sesshomaru." She said with a small wave and a bright smile. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"Hn."

"You don't like to talk much, do you?" She asked him. Sesshomaru looked away. Kagome giggled.

"That's alright, I can do all the talking. I always do!" She said, laughing.

Kagome proceeded to talk about her life. He was told that she had never met her mother as she had died during birthing, something that he already knew. He was told about her favorite things, like her favorite flower was a hydrangea, her favorite tea was green tea with a splash of honey (apparently, these were her mother's favorite things too). Her favorite animal was a dog, her least favorite was anything that was slimy. Her favorite season was spring, because that was when all the flowers were in bloom. Her voice seemed to drift away as he was no longer paying attention to what she was saying.

"...my sister is always mean to me-" He snapped to attention when he heard that. He looked down at her.

"What was that?" He asked her. She looked up at him in confusion before speaking up again.

"Oh. I was saying that my sister is always so mean to me. She always blames our mother's death on me. But my father says it wasn't my fault. Kikyo also says that ever since I was born, everyone had ignored her. She says I ruined her life." Kagome explained, eyes downcast. They became bright again as she looked at Kikyo talking to InuYasha.

"But I'm glad that she has someone to talk to now." She said.

Sesshomaru couldn't understand why Kikyo would hate such a creature like Kagome. She was full of so much happiness and love, he felt that even he was being cast under her spell. She'd already gotten the attention of Kouga and Kaoru and now himself. It was only a matter of time that the twins and InuYasha would be caught in her bubble of sunshine and happiness.

"In fact," Sesshomaru was pulled out of her thoughts when Kagome spoke up. "I'm going to give her a gift!" She exclaimed. She looked up at him. "Kikyo just loves red and white roses. She's in a good mood now, maybe she'll be nicer to me after today." She said with a bright smile. They had walked into the part of the garden that was filled with red roses. She walked to either side of them, carefully picking out only the best roses. Once she could no longer carry anymore roses, she ran back to Sesshomaru.

"Is this good?" He looked down at the red roses.

"All of these are red. Did you not say that she loved red _and_ white roses?" Sesshomaru questioned. Kagome looked down at the bouquet and smiled.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She began to touch some of the roses and he watched in fascination as they turned white. Sesshomaru had never watched a Demon of the Season in action. They were such a rare species that the Southern family along with a few others that were in hiding were the only known ones of the species left.

 _No wonder their garden is so healthy._ Sesshomaru thought.

"What about now?" She asked him. He nodded his head.

"I'm sure your sister will believe these to be acceptable." He said. Kagome smiled brightly and ran off to Kikyo.

Kikyo and InuYasha were talking to each other about their own families, Kikyo mostly talking about how her sister was a nuisance. InuYasha was hesitant to believe her, especially when she told him that Kagome was the cause of their mother's death. He had heard that their mother died during Kagome's birth, so it couldn't have been her fault. He had voiced his opinion to her, but Kikyo seemed set on believing it was Kagome's fault. He began to partly believe her when she told him that she had been completely ignored since Kagome's birth, and began to tell him times when she was ignored.

"Kikyo!" They turned around when her named was called to see Kagome jogging up to them with a bouquet of red and white roses in her hands. She stopped when she got beside them. She held out the bouquet to Kikyo.

"I got these for you." She said with a bright smile. Kikyo grabbed the flowers and looked at them before looking to Kagome. Kagome giggled lightly.

"I know that you like red and white roses so I gathered some for you. I hope you like them." She said before walking away. InuYasha and Kikyo continued to walk after a moment.

"Are you sure that's the same sister you were talking about?" InuYasha said with a chuckle. "She doesn't seem like an attention hog to me. If anything, she's just a big ray of sunshine." He said, looking behind him at Kagome who was talking to one of the twins. Kikyo looked back at Kagome and her eyes narrowed, her face becoming stony.

"I'm positive that's the same girl." She said, throwing the bouquet away into a nearby bush.

Kagome was stopped in her path back to Sesshomaru by Akio.

"Kagome." She looked up into his red eyes. "You wouldn't mind me asking you a few questions?" He asked her. Kagome shook her head.

"Good." He said. They began to walk side by side.

"I couldn't help but overhear your sister's and InuYasha's conversation. Answer me this, what is your relationship with your sister?" He asked. Kagome looked down.

"Well..." Akio rested his hand on her head.

"Come on Kagome. You can tell me." Kagome looked up at him.

"Uh, Kikyo doesn't exactly, like me." She said. Akio nodded his head. "She's never spent time with me. The only times we've been around each other are when we are eating. She even said that when I was a baby, and she had to watch after me, she would leave me with the maids." Kagome explained, eyes downcast.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"She blames me for our mother's death."

"Yes, I heard that your mother died during your birth. But that should not be your fault." He said. Kagome shrugged.

"She also says that I'm an attention hog." She said, rubbing her shoulders. Akio raised his eyebrow, signaling for her to go on.

"Well, our father has been spending time with her for a while. I guess that has to do with me." She said. Akio shook his head.

"Women are strange." He mumbled under his breath, making Kagome giggle.

"Do you have any other questions?" She asked him. He shook his head again.

"You can go." He turned away from her. Kagome shrugged and walked back to Sesshomaru and she started talking about mindless things again. Akio felt eyes on the back of his head and looked over his shoulder to see his brother Aki, who was walking with Kouga and Kaoru, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. Akio shrugged his shoulders and looked forward again, eyes closing slightly.

Aki had been listening to his brother talk to the strange child. He had wondered why his brother had told him to go talk to the Eastern children. Now, he was wondering why the hell his brother wanted to talk to the girl in "privacy" when it was obvious that there would be no type of privacy. He shrugged it off as one of his brother's plans that were not thought through. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kouga spoke up.

"So why are you still here? Your brother is done talking with Kagome, you can go back now." He said. Deciding that he wanted to have a little fun, he began to tease the wolf.

"You know," he began. "I heard from my mother that Kaoru and I might be future mates." He said wiggling his eyebrows. Aki was always the more outgoing, confident one of the twins. He liked to tease people while Akio was calm and reserved. He only talked when he felt it necessary (or when he was finishing his brother's sentences). Though Akio couldn't deny that even he enjoyed teasing people. Kaoru blushed and Kouga growled, pulling his sister away from the dragon.

"You better watch it boy." Kouga growled out. Aki laughed and winked at Kaoru.

"I'm sure we'll see more of each other." He said, walking back to his brother. He laughed as Kouga let out a string of curses in his direction.

Yes, the kids were getting to know each other well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The children had all finished with their walk. Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting on a wooden bench under a sakura tree next to a pond with koi fish. Sesshomaru was actually talking to her now, though it was in small intervals. He would usually just answer her small questions that didn't need long responses.

Kikyo and InuYasha were standing on a bridge that passes over the stream that ran through the garden. They stood in comfortable silence, watching the various fishes that would occasionally pass by.

Kouga and Kaoru were playing in a flower bed and wildflowers. Kaoru was sticking them all over Kouga, in any place she could reach. There was a flower crown on his head and he wore a flower necklace. There were flowers in small braids in his hair and flowers were sticking out of his clothes and armor.

Aki and Akio were sitting on a stone bench that had sun patterns and curls carved into it. The bench was sitting in front of a large mountain shaped fountain with various waterfalls flowing with water. The fountain was sitting in a large circle in the stream. The water coming out of the fountain flowed back into the stream. The twins were watching the water fountain and talking quietly among themselves.

It was a few minutes later when four servants came out of the castle. They gathered the kids by the door.

"The meeting between the Lords and Ladies is going overtime, so they have instructed us to show you to your rooms. If you would please follow us." The servant, Satoru, said. He was Kagome's personal servant, and was considered high above all the other workers of the castle. He had short black hair tinted red and molten golden eyes. He wore a light blue kimono with a lighter blue sash and red hakamas. The castle's symbol was stitched onto the back of his kimono in dark blue. He wore red house shoes.

Everyone followed him into the castle. They were led down winding halls until they came on one long hall that led to two others. The walls were decorated with portraits of former rulers. When they got to the end of the hallway, the children could see a portrait of a very beautiful woman with black hair tinted brown and sparkling brown eyes. She wore three layers of kimonos; the first layer was dark blue, the second layer was gray, and the third layer was a lighter blue with gray hydrangeas going from the shoulder to the sleeve. She had a calm smile on her face. Under the portrait was a small, silver plaque that read "Lady Etsuko of the Southern Lands". Everyone knew that it was Kikyo and Kagome's mother. They stopped when they got to the end of the hall. Satoru turned to the children.

"Princess Kagome and Princess Kikyo, please follow me. Would the rest of you please follow our other servants." He said, gesturing to the rest of the servants. He walked off with Kagome and Kikyo, taking a left while the others took a right.

Satoru led Kagome and Kikyo to their rooms which were across from one another. Before they went into their rooms, he told them what their father said.

"Lord Hikaru wishes for you to get ready for lunch. Your personal servant will be on her way, Princess Kikyo." He said to her. Kikyo only looked at him and walked to her room. He smiled anyways, then turned to Kagome.

"Make sure you take your bath first, then get dressed and head straight to the dining area." He said. Kagome laughed.

"I know what to do Satoru." She said. He raised an eyebrow, a smile still on his face.

"Are you sure? It was only last week that your were begging me to carry you to the dining hall because you 'didn't know your way there'." He said. Kagome blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm positive!" She shouted before closing the door in his face. She heard him laugh on the other side.

The other children followed the other servants. One maid with long white hair and ice blue eyes wearing a light blue kimono with a dark blue obi with the castle's symbol stitched in dark blue and light blue flats, stopped in front of the first door in the hallway with Kouga and Kaoru. The others continued on.

"Prince Kouga this is your room, and Princess Kaoru, this is your room. The rooms are next to one another, so your will be able to walk freely to each others room. I am Miyuki, and I will be your personal servant. Lunch will be ready in twenty minutes. I will be back later to escort you to the dining hall." She said, bowing. Kouga nodded and went into his room with Kaoru.

Another maid with lavender colored hair and deep blue eyes wearing a deep blue kimono with a lavender obi and the castle's symbol stitched on in light blue and lavender flats stopped in front of two rooms adjacent to each other. She turned to Aki and Akio.

"Prince Aki, this is your room, and Prince Akio, this is your room. I am Naoko, and I will be your personal servant. Lunch will be ready in twenty minutes. I will be back later to escort you to the dining hall." She said with a bow, not looking at the twins.

The last maid had red hair and forest green eyes. She was wearing a deep blue kimono with the castle's symbol stitched on the back in light blue and forest green flats. She stopped at two rooms that were adjacent to each other and turned to Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"Prince Sesshomaru, this is your room, and Prince InuYasha, this is your room. I am Natsuko, and I will be your personal servant. Lunch will be ready in twenty minutes. I will be back later to escort you to the dining hall." She said with a bow.

The children all went into their rooms and the servants went away to help get ready for lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **To answer miyageorge026's question, InuYasha and Sesshomaru have that relationship where even though Sesshomaru doesn't want to admit it, he cares for InuYasha and wants to help him, just in his own twisted way.**

 **These will be the last updates for a while because I'm having problems at home, but don't worry, I will not forget about you guys. I should be able to update again in maybe a week or two. I'm sure you guys can survive that long (I know I won't be able).**

Twenty minutes later, Myuki, Naoko, and Natsuko had all come back to get the children and lead them to the dining hall. They were all led down the halls once again until they came to large double doors. Above the doors, there was a painting of a great battle. They paid no head to it and the servants opened the double doors to the dining hall.

As they walked in, they looked around the bare room. The floor was white marble and the walls were marble tinted blue. There were no paintings or portraits or tables with vases full of flowers like the usual. The room was completely bare save for the large rectangle marble table in the middle with blue and white cushions seated around it.

"Wow, what a bland room." Aki said with distaste. Akio grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. He was awe struck at what he saw. Painted on the roof of the large dining hall was the same painting that was hung over the double doors outside of the room. It depicted a battle. On the far left side, there seemed to be creatures made of black smoke with glowing red eyes surrounding a more human looking creature with red eyes that seemed to stare into the soul. In the background, there were mountains with lava running down them into rivers on the ground. Trees were burning and the sky was blood red as black smoke filled the sky. The red sky bled to sky blue on the far right side and the sky was filled with puffy white clouds. There were no burning trees or rives of lava. On that side, they could see exactly seven creatures. Most of the creatures seemed to be animals, but one looked human. They were made of a white light and their white eyes were fierce. Each creature on each side was heading into battle to defeat their enemies.

"Not so bland now, is it?" Kouga teased Aki. Aki growled lightly, frowning, but he looked back up.

"I do admit though, this is impressive." He said, moving to take his seat at the table.

Kagome and Kikyo were already sitting at the table. They were sitting on the right side of where the head of the table would be. Kikyo sat first then Kagome. InuYasha sat next to Kagome and Sesshomaru sat next to InuYasha. Akio sat across from Kikyo and Aki sat next to him. Kaoru sat next to Aki, much to Kouga's displeasure, and he sat next to his sister.

"Who painted this? It looks new." InuYasha asked Kagome.

"Our mother." Kagome responded, swelling with pride for their mother. InuYasha nodded, still looking at the painting in awe.

"Our mother said it was a prophecy." Kikyo said. Everyone's attention was immediately on her and she smiled on the inside.

"What's the prophecy?" Kouga asked. Kikyo was about to tell them when the servants walked in with the food. They sat the trays down in the middle of the table and then left the room. Everyone stared at the food, confusion written all over their faces.

"What is this?" Kaoru asked. She sniffed it. "It smells delicious." She said. Kagome giggled.

"Our father said that it's food from a land far away. It was delivered here a few days ago. He got it for this day specifically." Kagome said with a smile.

"I believe your father is trying to sucker us up, if I do say so myself." Kouga said with a smile, picking up his chopsticks. Kagome giggled.

"You don't use chopsticks to eat this. You use a fork." Kagome said, holding up an object that the others had never seen.

"What is this food?" InuYasha asked. Kagome began to explain the different types of foods set in front of them, everyone paying attention closely. Kikyo looked down at her sister with a small glare, a growl stuck in her throat.

 _Once again, the little runt has stolen the attention away from me._ Kikyo thought. When Kagome finished her explanation, Kikyo spoke up.

"We have eaten these foods a few times, but only on special occasions." She said. Everyone had already begun eating their food.

"Like what?" InuYasha asked.

"Oh! They had eaten this meal after I was born." Kagome said with a bright smile.

"Of course. A special meal for a special occasion." Kouga said with a wolfish grin. Everyone else wanted to roll their eyes at the flirtatious wolf. Everyone laughed lightly, Sesshomaru watching on in amusement.

Kikyo turned away from the group, growling softly to herself, which went unnoticed to the others. Kikyo wanted so badly to scream and shout at Kagome for continuously stealing the attention away from her. She ate quietly, not listening to the conversation they were having. She perked up though when she heard Kagome call her name.

"What?" She asked, setting her fork down and using a napkin to wipe her lips.

"We were wondering who you think father wants you to mate." She asked. Kikyo raised her eyebrow, wondering why of all the things they could be talking, they would talk about who would mate who. She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I will mate whoever I need to to keep the peace in our lands." Kikyo said, sipping her drink. Kagome looked down slightly.

"Oh, well, Kouga was thinking that I would mate-"

"You are too young to worry about who you will be mating. You need to focus on your teachings. You'll be worried about mating when you are much older." Kikyo said, looking at Kagome. Kagome shrunk down in her seat. She stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of her clothes.

"Excuse me." She walked quickly out of the dining hall towards the garden. Kikyo sipped some more of her drink then set it down and stood up.

"Excuse me." She walked in the opposite direction Kagome went to her room. The rest of the kids sat in the uncomfortable silence.

"Tch. Females." Akio said, sipping his drink.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was dinner time when the Lords and Ladies had all finished their meeting. It was decided that Kaoru would mate Aki and Kikyo would mate InuYasha. It was also decided that since Hideo insisted that Kagome mate with Kouga, but InuTaisho insisted that she mate with Sesshomaru, Kagome would get to know both of the princes and then decided for herself who she would mate. If she were to choose Sesshomaru, Kouga would mate Ayame of the Northern wolf tribe. If she chose Kouga, Sesshomaru would mate a inu demoness of nobility in the Western lands. Akio would mate a doragon demoness of nobility in the Northern lands.

Everyone had gathered once again in the dining hall, more seats seated at the low table than when it was lunch. Hikaru sat at the head of the table with Kikyo sitting to his right and Kagome next to her. Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome and InuTaisho sat next to him. Izayoi sat next to InuTaisho, InuYasha sat next to her, and Akio sat next to him. On the left of Hikaru sat Hideo and Chinatsu next to him. Kaoru sat next to her mother then Kouga. Ryukotsusei sat next to Kouga then Sora then Aki. It was when they were in the middle of eating that Hikaru spoke up.

"We have decided who will be mating who." He announced. All the kids stopped eating and payed attention to any adult that spoke up.

"Kikyo," Hikaru spoke up, and Kikyo gave him his undivided attention. "You will be mating with InuYasha." He said with a smile. Kikyo nodded her head. Her face was neutral but on the inside, she was giddy. Izayoi rested her hand on InuYasha's shoulder, and he smiled.

"Kaoru," Chinatsu began. Kaoru looked to her mother. "You will be mating with Aki." She said. Kaoru nodded her head. Kouga stiffened. He leaned over the table to look at Aki a few seats down who was smirking at him, and he growled lowly.

"That's enough boy." Hideo said to Kouga. Kouga sat back, pouting.

"Now, Akio, you will be mating Naomi from the demon nobility from our lands." Ryukotsusei said. Akio huffed, mumbling under his breath about how he didn't need a mate. Sora rolled her eyes at her son's antics. He always said that he didn't need a female to lock him down.

"Sesshomaru and Kouga," InuTaisho said. The two boys looked to him. "Due to a disagreement, you two will be spending time with Kagome. She will get to know the both of you. After, she will choose who she will mate." Kouga gave a wolfish grin, to which his mother and Hikaru glared at him for. Sesshomaru huffed quietly. It was bad enough that the girl he would probably mate was years away from becoming of mating age, but he had to fight for her affections?

 _No thank you._ He thought to himself. He was positive that he would have other things on his mind than some silly girl. But he did have to admit that he wouldn't complain if the girl chose him. He mentally shrugged.

 _Only time will tell._ He said.

"If Kagome chooses Sesshomaru, Kouga, you will mate Ayame from the Northern wolf tribe." Hideo said. The grin melted off of his face and he pouted again. He knew Ayame when she was younger. The wolf was super clingy and he wasn't sure he could handle that.

"And Sesshomaru," InuTaisho began. "If Kagome were to choose Kouga, you will mate Avaron from the Western inu nobility." Sesshomaru's lip lifted up a bit in disgust. He knew this Avaron woman.

She had visited the Western castle for one week a while ago. Their parents were having a meeting about the lands, and her parents had brought her. She had thrown herself on him. She followed him around like a lost puppy which he had found ironic. But what he was most disgusted with was her history with bed mates. He was sure that she had lost count after thirty. He was confused as to why the girl hadn't caught any diseases. His father saw his momentary look of disgust and sighed.

"Yes yes, son, I know. But it was an arrangement made years ago. Believe me, this is the only way to get out of that arrangement." He said. Now Sesshomaru wished even more that Kagome would choose him.

 _Just my luck. There's a chance that I'll have to mate a disease ridden woman._ Sesshomaru thought, mentally rolling his eyes. InuTaisho patted Sesshomaru on his shoulder, trying to offer some kind of comfort to his son.

"Well," Hikaru said. "Now that we have that out of the way, I say it is a good time to retire for the night." He stood up along with the rest of the demons at the table. "Good night." Hikaru said.

"Good night." Everyone responded. They all left, heading down different halls to their rooms. Kouga approached Kagome.

"Would you mind showing my sister and I back to our rooms?" He asked her. Kagome nodded with a smile and led the way through the hallways.

Sesshomaru saw this and rolled his eyes. It seemed the wolf was really trying. How pathetic.

Everyone took their baths in the hot springs and went to bed.

 **Well, this is going to be the last chapter for a couple weeks (that's not long, trust me). Review please and thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **I was able to find a way to type up chapters, but I won't be able to update like I usually do. Maybe every two or three days and no more than two chapters at a time (though I already do that). It's because I love you guys so much.**

 **To respond to** **KitBitMe** **'s review, thank you for pointing out those mistakes. The eye color was a small one, but switching Kouga's and Aki's name was very embarrassing. I fixed it though.**

 **This is to everyone- the next two or three chapters is where everything is finally going to happen, so be prepared for Kikyo's rage.**

The three days had passed in a blur. Kouga took any chance he could to try and woo Kagome. Sesshomaru wasn't all that motivated, but there were many times when he talked to Kagome. She had even watched him train in the castle's dojo. After he was done, she looked up at him with sparkling eyes, telling him how she hoped that one day she could fight as good as him. He had told her that she would need to learn to defend herself when she was older so she could protect her children. She had smiled wider and they walked to the garden to sit in the place they sat the first day. They would sit there almost every time they talked to each other. It was their special place, as Kagome had put it.

At the end of the third day, Hikaru had asked Kagome who she wanted to mate, but she said that she didn't know and wanted to wait a little longer. And by a little longer, she apparently meant fifty years. Kagome got a laugh out of it. Today was her birthday and she looked like an eighteen year old now. Kikyo looked twenty years old, Sesshomaru looked twenty five years old, InuYasha looked nineteen years old, Kouga looked twenty three years old, Kaoru looked sixteen years old, and Akio and Akio looked twenty years old.

Kagome had grown up to be absolutely beautiful. She looked just like her mom, save for the hair and eye color. She filled out in just the right places and not a scar nor blemish marred her creamy skin. She wore a dark blue kimono with gold trimming and a gold obi and gold flats. There was a large, gold sun sitting on her right breast and smaller gold suns running down her left sleeve. She wore a gold chain necklace with a dark blue sun hanging from it, a gift from her father last year.

After all these years, her relationship with Kikyo had not gotten better. In fact, it only got worse. As mentioned before, Kagome had filled out beautifully, but Kikyo hadn't really. She wasn't as curvy as Kagome and her features were more sharp as apposed to Kagome's rounder features. Kikyo had gotten more dull and distant as she grew up. She was ignored even more now. Even on her birthdays, she didn't get the attention she wanted so badly. It seemed every birthday she had, her father was always pulled into some important meeting. He would promise her that they would celebrate another day, which would sometimes be weeks later, so it didn't have the thrill it usually would. Kagome would be the only person to give her a present, and it would always be jewelry or a bouquet of red and white roses. It didn't mean anything to Kikyo.

The Western, Northern, and Eastern families had all come to the the Southern castle to celebrate Kagome's coming of age. They had eaten lunch and cake, much to Kagome, InuYasha, and Kaoru's delight. After that, everyone went out in the garden to relax.

Kikyo and InuYasha were sitting in a grove of fruit trees talking. They had not mated yet. Believe it or not, InuYasha was the one to say he wasn't ready. He had become hesitant about mating Kikyo. When he had first met her, she seemed so nice and somewhat lively and looked for attention anytime she could get some, since she was so deprived of it. But now, she was very distant, and he had to go looking for her when he wanted someone to talk to. She never came looking for him like usual and he always had to be the one to start the conversation. He didn't like what she had become at all.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting in their special place, sitting in a comfortable silence, watching the koi fish swim around. Sesshomaru was just the same as he was when he was younger, just more intelligent, stronger, and powerful.

Aki and Kaoru were sitting on a bench next to the stream in the garden, talking about anything. They had grown a little closer when Kaoru could fully understand what having a mate meant. Aki had not changed one bit, but Kaoru was coming out of her shell, though she was still shy. Aki liked that she was shy, which was why he didn't want her to change.

Kouga was sitting with Akio on the bench in front of the waterfall, pouting about the fact that he wasn't with Kagome and Kaoru was talking to Aki. Now he was stuck with Akio who wasn't saying a word, until he spoke up now.

"Fret not brother. One day, you'll realize that this is all good." He said, staring at the water running out of the fountain. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Okay, first of all, I am not your brother. Second, what do you mean by that?" He asked him. Akio didn't answer him, making Kouga huff in annoyance. Akio had been saying stuff like that for a few years now and it really pissed everyone off... everyone except for his brother who got a kick out of it.

The Lords and Ladies were sitting at a circular stone table with small designs carved into the edge and a large sun carved into the middle. The table was surrounded by stone benches with the same designs as the table with the exception of the sun. It was all in a large clearing with shrubs surrounding it.

Hideo sat with his wife, Ryukotsusei sat with his wife, and Hikaru sat with InuTaisho, as Izayoi had died many many years ago due to old age. They were talking about small things, as nothing big was really going on.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were still sitting in silence when she spoke up.

"Hey Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

"I never did tell you that I found out what my seishin dobutsu is, did I?" She asked him. A seishin dobutsu was a demon's spirit animal, though only demons of the seasons had one. They found out what it was a few days before they became of age. It perfectly described their personalities. Hikaru's seishin dobutsu was a dog, respectful, helpful, and sincere, protective of their loved ones. Etsuko's was a snake, soft spoken, charming, and mysterious. Kikyo's was a dragon, proud, demanding, and self- assured.

"No, you didn't. When did you find out?" He asked her.

"Just yesterday, though I could only hold it for a few minutes."

"What is it?" He asked her. She smiled.

"I'll just show you." She closed her eyes and held out her hand, concentrating her power into it. Her hand glowed pink and blue until a ball of her power formed into her hand and then shifted into an animal. She opened her eyes and smiled. Sesshomaru looked at the tiger and thought that it described Kagome perfectly. Optimistic, resilient, and influential, often the center of attention. Rebellious and passionate. The tiger moved through the air and went towards Sesshomaru, stopping a few inches from his nose. He reached his hand up to touch the pink and blue glowing tiger, staring into its white eyes. When he came into contact with it, a bright, pink and blue light glowed throughout the garden and the smell of purification and burning skin and clothing wafted through the area. The glow disappeared and everyone ran to where the source was.

When they made it there, expecting to see Kikyo, they were shocked when they saw Kagome and Sesshomaru standing up. Sesshomaru's burned skin was already healing but his clothes were singed. Kagome was standing next to him, fussing over him and apologizing.

"Kagome?" Hikaru called to her. She looked at him, the worry in her eyes getting stronger.

"Dad! I didn't mean to do it!" She said, shaking her head. Everyone, except Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"What happened?" InuTaisho asked.

"I was just showing Sesshomaru my seishin dobutsu and he touched it and then this happened." She gestured to Sesshomaru. They looked at the slowly healing burn marks on Sesshomaru's skin.

"Is- is that purification?" Ryukotsusei asked.

"It couldn't be possible." Kikyo said, looking at Kagome wide eyed.

"I thought you said she didn't have miko powers." Chinatsu said to Hikaru.

"She's not supposed to. Only Kikyo should have miko powers." He responded. Kagome felt tears gather in her eyes.

"Dad? What's going on?" She asked him. He walked toward her and gathered her in his arms, trying to soothe her.

"It's fine Kagome. You'll be fine." He kissed the top of her head and looked to everyone.

"Why don't we all go inside. The kids can rest while we try to figure this out." He said. Everyone nodded and filed inside. All the kids headed to one of the resting areas of the castle and either sat in the chairs or the couch, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Are you sure you two didn't somehow share powers or something?" InuYasha asked the two sisters. Kikyo nodded her head.

"Only the first born would inherit our mother's powers. I was born first, so only I would get her powers."

"So did they just appear suddenly?" Kouga asked. Kagome shrugged.

"I highly doubt it. This wouldn't just be something that appears so suddenly. If it did, I would probably be purified. I would have had to have had these powers when I was born." She said. They sat in silence until Aki spoke up.

"So now you both have miko powers, what now?" He asked. Kagome looked to Kikyo who only stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Now we see how much power Kagome has." They turned to the entrance at the sound of Hikaru's voice. All their parents walked in.

"Do you know how I got these powers?" Kagome asked her father. He shook his head.

"No. We have no idea how you got these powers, though we assume that you've had them since you were born." Hikaru said. Kagome nodded.

"I thought that too."

"Maybe that's how mother died." Kikyo said. They looked to her. "So then it would be your fault."

"Kikyo." Hikaru said with warning in his voice. She looked away, crossing her arms.

"Uh, so how do we see how much power I have?" Kagome asked them. They all sat down and began to explain to her how this was going to work.

"You're going to need to close your eyes and concentrate on your power. Do it now." InuTaisho said.

"Okay." Kagome said. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her power. At first, all she saw was darkness, but then she was overwhelmed with pink with swirls of blue. On the outside, her body was encased with a pink and blue hue which was her aura.

"Good, now imagine your power as a well. Once you do that, dive into the well, and once you get to the bottom, come back." InuTaisho finished.

It only took a few seconds for Kagome to imagine her power as a well. It was a wooden well with vines running out of it. She hesitated before jumping in the well. The inside of the well was pink and blue like her power.

Everyone continued to watch Kagome, waiting for her to come back to reality. It was a few minutes later when they decided that she needed to come back.

"Kagome." Hikaru called her name. When her aura didn't die down and her eyes open, he called her name louder.

"Kagome!" Still, she didn't come to. He reached forward and grabbed her shoulders. Shaking her, he called her name.

"Kagome!" Her eyes snapped open, and she jumped back into reality. Her aura disappeared immediately with the sudden awakening.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"You were out for a few minutes." InuTaisho said.

"Really?" They all nodded their heads.

"That means that you must have an unlimited amount of power. You are more powerful than Kikyo." Akio said. Kikyo growled deeply, annoyed at Akio.

"How do you know if I do or don't have an unlimited well of power?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Do you?" He asked her, an almost invisible smirk on his face. She sneered at him, sitting back and crossing her arms. Aki wanted so badly to laugh, but even he knew that this was not the right time, especially with the way his mother was glaring at him.

"Okay, that's enough you two." Hikaru said. "Right now, we need to focus on how she got her powers. Until then, we'll rest." The adults got up to leave and Aki and Akio went to sit in front of the fire place. Kouga sat with Kaoru at a table, Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in a love seat together, and InuYasha and Kikyo sat in a love seat.

"Kikyo?" InuYasha asked her, worried about her. Her shoulders were shaking lightly, her cheeks were red, her eyebrows were furrowed, and her eyes were so narrowed that they were almost closed.

 _This is all so wrong. That girl is_ not _supposed to have priestess powers! I was the first born, so I have the powers._ I _am supposed to be the powerful one, not her. Why does she get everything handed to her on a silver platter?! My life is not fair!_ Kikyo thought to herself. She got up and stormed out of the room. Her fists were clenched and her teeth were grinding against one another.

 _Kagome will regret ruining my life. That, I promise._

 **Now we're getting somewhere.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Sorry for the late update. I had a writer's block with this chapter. I want this to be really good because it is also a big part of the story.**

Kikyo walked through the dark forest, a black cape covering her body and a hood covering her face from anyone who could possibly see her. She had left right after breakfast. She had told her dad that she simply went for a walk,and he had waved her off, wanting to rather busy himself with Kagome's "problem". She was still furious about it, and the more she thought about it, the angrier she became. She decided to stop thinking about it and focus on the task at hand.

A year ago, she had over heard her father and his adviser talking about this man named Naraku. He was said to complete any mission that was tasked to him without getting caught and he had apparently became a threat to the lands because he was said to be extremely popular.

She would hire him to get revenge on Kagome. At the time, he seemed to be the better person to do it. She had made sure to bring her bow and arrows, just in case he tried anything funny. She made sure the bag of coins was still tied to her waist. She didn't know if Naraku would want her to pay him upfront or after the job was done. She was still walking through the forest when a voice spoke up behind her.

"You shouldn't be walking through the forest all alone." She spun around to see a figure in a baboon pelt. She raised an eyebrow.

"You are Naraku, I presume?" She asked. The man chuckled.

"You presume correct." He said. She could hear the smirk in his voice. "And I presume that you're the Southern Princess." He said. Kikyo's eyes narrowed.

"How did you know?" The man chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said as more of a statement than a question. Kikyo huffed and pulled back her hood, knowing it was useless to keep it on.

"Assuming you didn't come out here for idle chatter, you have a job for me?" He said, walking closer to her.

"Keep your distance." Kikyo said, her eyes narrowing further. Naraku stopped ten feet away from her and chuckled. Kikyo huffed again.

"What is it that you wish for me to do?" He asked. Kikyo hesitated before speaking up.

"My younger sister, as you know is the pride and joy of the southern lands, has constantly taken attention away from me, causing me to be ignored by everyone and live a life alone. She is also the reason my mother died." Naraku hummed in interest.

"Go on."

"I want revenge. Make her suffer, embarrass her for all those years that she caused me to be ignored. Do anything you have to do, just make sure the job gets done." She said, her voice hard. Naraku chuckled.

"Fine. I haven't had a challenge in a while. This will be good for me." He said. He turned around and was about to leave when Kikyo stopped him.

"Don't you want this as payment?" She held out the bag of gold coins. He turned back to face her.

"I don't need such things. What I do is payment enough. I quite enjoy my job." His voice when he said that sent a shiver down her spine, but she ignored it.

"Really? Humans will usually kill for gold." Kikyo said, her hand dropping.

"Oh? You think I'm human?" Naraku questioned. Kikyo raised her eyebrows, taking a step back.

"You're a demon?" She asked. Naraku shook his head. The baboon pelt slipped off of him.

"You're a half demon." Kikyo whispered in shock. Naraku smirked, showing off human teeth.

His raven hair was tangled with half in a pony tail. His ruby red eyes were small and stared into Kikyo's soul. He wore a dark blue kimono with yellow ribbons with dark blue hakamas and a purple vest. He didn't have any claws and Kikyo wasn't sure what kind of demon he was. She could smell his demon scent, but there were various types of demons that she couldn't distinguish which one was most prominent.

"What kind of half demon are you?" She asked him, eyebrow raised.

"I am made of many kinds of demons, but you could say that I'm a spider demon." He said. Kikyo nodded. Naraku continued to stare at her and she was becoming extremely uncomfortable. She shifted and stared Naraku in the eyes, trying hard to be intimidating.

"Well, you have your job. You can go now." She said. Naraku chuckled, closing his eyes.

"As you wish." A tornado of purple miasma surrounded him and lifted him into the air. Kikyo raised her arm to shield herself from the wind and miasma. He was gone and she looked as he traveled to the east of the castle. She turned around and began to head back to the castle, satisfied with what she had done. Now all she had to do was sit back and wait for everything to happen. But deep down, she was regretting what she had done, but she ignored it, smiling victoriously to herself.

 **Short and sweet. Now you know who Naraku is. Next chapter will be up in maybe the next two days. I have a pretty good idea of what Naraku's gonna do and what's gonna happen, but now... I just got to put it into detail. Thank you for reading and review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Tumblr has been distracting me... forgive me.**

It had been a few days after the day Kikyo went to Naraku for help. She had been hovering near Kagome, waiting for when Naraku would strike, but nothing happened, and she was beginning to wonder of Naraku would even act out on whatever plan he had. It was a few hours after lunch, almost sunset, when Naraku approached Kikyo in a secluded part of the garden.

"Naraku?" She questioned, wondering how she had completely missed his presence and scent.

 _Perhaps I misjudged his power._ She thought.

"Kikyo. I've come to tell you that I have been scoping out your younger sister and now is the time I will act out on my plan." He explained. Kikyo nodded.

"But," He began. "I need you to do something first." Kikyo raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You need to bring Kagome to the deepest parts of the forest. Once you do, leave the area. I will handle everything after that." He said. Kikyo nodded her head. He was walking away when he stopped and looked at Kikyo over his shoulder.

"Oh, and, there's no need for you to bring your weapons." He said. Kikyo could see a malicious glint in his ruby eyes and she became wary or him, but she nodded her head anyway. He chuckled and left the garden. Kikyo sighed.

A few minutes later and she tracked down Kagome to her bed room. She knocked on the door and waited for Kagome to answer it. When she did, Kagome was taken back when she realized that it was Kikyo who knocked on her door. She looked up to her older sister curiously.

"Kikyo?" She asked. The older girl had never, not once, come to her door. Maybe, just maybe, she was lightening up?

"Kagome, would you like to go for a walk through the forest with me?" Kikyo asked her. Kagome's eyes widened before she smiled brightly.

"I would love to but," her smiled dimmed. "Father said that I need to stay in the castle. He said people might try to track me down and use me for my power. Apparently, I'm extremely powerful." She said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Kikyo felt her anger flare at the statement, but she took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"I ran it by father already. He says it's fine." Kikyo lied. Of course she didn't tell her father, she wasn't an idiot.

"Oh, well if father says it's fine, then I'll gladly go with you." Kagome said happily.

"Okay, we're heading out now." Kikyo said, turning around and walking away.

"Uh, of course." Kagome scrambled to close the door to her room and caught up with Kikyo.

They were out of the castle and into the forest in no time. They were quietly walking further when Kagome spoke up.

"You know Kikyo, I'm really glad that you asked me to go on a walk with you. I really think it can help strengthen our relationship." She said. Kikyo looked at her and Kagome smiled. She began to talk about all the things they could do together now that they were "working on their relationship" and how she knew that some day they could be "real" sisters.

The more she talked, the more Kikyo felt that she was regretting her decision, but she pushed that feeling down when they made it to a deep part of the forest. She stopped where she was and looked around.

"Uh, why did we stop Kikyo?" Kagome asked, standing close behind her sister. She had been so lost in her one-sided conversation that she didn't realize how far into the forest that they had walked.

"I hear something." Kikyo said. She looked around. She was really trying to come up with an excuse to leave Kagome's side without the girl following after her.

"Stay here. I'll go see what it is." Kikyo said and walked away from Kagome. She moved deeper into the forest but stopped to where she could still Kagome, but Kagome couldn't see her. She knew Naraku said to move away from the area, but she just couldn't help to see what Naraku was going to do.

Kagome stood in the middle of the forest by herself, a cold breeze blowing by despite the spring air being warm before they got deeper into the forest. She felt as if she was being watched and a shiver ran up her spine. She turned in a circle, surveying her surroundings. Coming back to where she was facing before, she saw Naraku standing a few feet away from her, wearing his baboon pelt with the head missing, showing Kagome his face.

Kagome thought he was a very handsome, but he had an evil, menacing air about him, making her back away a few steps. He smiled wider at her movements, making her frown deeper.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, trying to put up a brave face. He walked closer to her and Kagome froze in place. He stopped right in front of her, looking down at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"You really wouldn't want to know why I'm here." He said. He brought his hand up, softly placing the back of it against her cheek. His touch was cold and she flinched away from it.

"Oh, don't be scared, sweet Kagome." He rumbled. Kagome took another step away from him.

"H-how do you know my name?" Kagome asked fearfully.

"Lets just say a little birdie told me." Naraku said. Kagome raised an eyebrow in question. He leaned in close to her, his lips brushing against her ear.

"You sister told me." She gasped and back away from the half demon.

"Why would my sister need to tell me your name?" She asked him. Naraku chuckled.

"She sought me out days ago to get revenge on you. Something about you being the reason she's been ignored her entire life and her mother died." He said with a smirk. "I've been given the opportunity to do what I see fit to you." He said. Kagome shook her head. "And your dear sister Kikyo is the one who told me to do it."

"No... no I don't believe you. Kikyo would never have somebody to do that to me. I know we don't have the best relationship, but I'm still her sister." She said. Naraku chuckled again.

"Well, she did." Kagome was shocked. She couldn't believe that her sister would want her to get hurt. She looked around for her sister, but she couldn't find her.

Kikyo receded back further into the trees when Kagome looked around for her. She was furious at Naraku. What did he think he was doing!? Telling Kagome that she was the one to seek out Naraku for revenge on her.

Kagome turned back to Naraku.

"What- what are you going to do to me?" She asked. Naraku walked towards her and Kagome walked back from him until she was backed up against a tree. She groaned quietly, hating to be in a situation like this. Naraku closed in on her, his body only inches away from her. He leaned down to look her in her eyes, his hot breath against her face.

"All you need to worry about is if you're going to survive this." He whispered.

Kagome was about to question him when she felt a horrible, searing pain in her gut. She choked on what she assumed was blood and looked down to see a tentacle that came from his body piercing her stomach. He violently wrenched the tentacle from her body, and she dropped to the ground. When he pulled out, a small, pink orb came out as well. It dropped to the ground, and Naraku smirked when he saw the blood covered object.

Kikyo was still standing in the shadows, but cried out in shock when she saw Naraku stab Kagome. She ran out of her hiding spot and to where they were to see Naraku looking down at a pink orb covered in her sister's blood. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was the legendary Shikon Jewel. She narrowed her eyes.

 _This is why Naraku was watching Kagome. He must have sensed the Shikon Jewel in her body. How did any of us not sense it?_ She thought to herself. She looked back to the half demon.

"Naraku!" She shouted his name. He turned and frowned when he saw her.

"I thought I told you to leave afterwards." He growled. Kikyo growled back.

"That's besides the point! I never said anything about killing her! I just said I wanted to get revenge on her!" She shouted. Naraku smirked.

"I remember you saying to do anything, as long as you got revenge." He said. Kikyo faltered at his words. It was true, she did tell him to do anything, but she definitely wasn't expecting him to kill Kagome. She clenched her fists in anger.

"And besides, now with your sister gone, you will have all the attention on you. Plus, you got revenge for her killing your mother." He chuckled. He picked up the Shikon Jewel, inspecting it.

"Now I got what I want." He said, slipping the jewel in his kimono.

Kikyo needed to act quickly. She had to get the jewel away from the evil half demon. She quickly pulled out the thin dagger hidden in her clothes. She didn't trust him when he told her not to bring a weapon. She threw the dagger at him, intending for the dagger to stab him in the chest, but he quickly knocked it out of the way.

"You really think a measly knife will stop me?" He asked incredulous, a smile on his face. He laughed.

"Maybe you should think twice before making deals with homicidal demons." He said, and laughed harder. Kikyo growled, her hands clenching and her claws piercing her delicate skin. He was about to take off when a small voice stopped him.

"Kikyo..." Kagome whispered. She tried to pull herself up against the tree, but when she couldn't, she reached a hand out towards her sister. Naraku turned to her, a smirk on his face.

"Wow, you did survive. I even mixed some of my miasma in, so it should be eating away at you. Perhaps your miko powers saved you." He said. He walked towards Kagome who was going in an out of consciousness.

"What are you doing?" Kikyo demanded, taking a step towards them.

"I'm taking her with me. She will be a powerful mate." He said chuckling.

"No way!" Kikyo shouted. He picked Kagome up bridal style and turned to Kikyo with an eyebrow raised.

"I didn't think you cared, seeing as how you wanted me to do this." He said. Kikyo fell silent and watched as Naraku ran flew off with her sister, laughing maniacally. Kikyo stared for a second before she sunk to her knees, dropping her head in her hands, sobbing loudly.

Naraku was flying towards his small castle when he felt movement coming from the girl in his arms. He looked down to see her eyes flutter open. He smirked.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." He said. She focused in on him, and she began to flail. Naraku grunted as he tried to hold her still. He finally contained her flailing limbs, but she continued to squirm, and she got an arm free. In one swift movement, she reached into her other sleeve, pulled out a thick dagger, and stabbed Naraku in the chest... right where the Shikon Jewel was.

A bright, pink and white light flashed around the, and Naraku dropped Kagome out of pain and shock. As Kagome fell from the sky she watched what seemed like a million streams of lights zoom across the sky to no where. She also watched what seemed like a purple cloud, which she assumed was Naraku, fly off into the distance.

She landed into pond and passed out. She floated to the edge when she was pulled out by a woman with black hair and green eyes. She wore traditional miko clothing and was surrounded by three other women wearing similar clothes.

"Lady Akane, she is a demon!" One of the girls exclaimed. Akane shushed her.

"I know Junko. Help me help her out." She said. The four women pulled Kagome out of the water and laid her down on the grass.

"Will we kill this demon, Lady Akane?" Junko asked. Akane shook her head.

"This demon had miko powers, much more powerful than ours." She said. The three other woman gasped.

"What will we do then?" Another one of the women, Kameyo, asked.

"Her powers are raw and untamed. We will take her back to our sanctuary and teach her to control her powers." Akane stated. The other three women nodded their agreement and they carried Kagome to their home in the mountain close by.

 **I actually really like this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Yes, thank you** **BlackRose915** **for being a loyal follower. You deserve a milkshake. An oreo milkshake. I'm on a cruise riight now, so this is the only time that I will be updating. Also, thank you** **Meel Jacques** **for sending all of those reviews.**

 **Sorry that I haven't updated for over a week. I was on a five day cruise and I wanted to update before I left, but I didn't have the chapter ready. Very sorry for letting you think that I was giving up on this story because I'm not.**

Kikyo gathered her bearings and stood up. She wiped the dirt off her clothes before turning around and heading back to the castle slowly, still trying to process what had just happened. Her annoying, yet loving little sister had just gotten captured by Naraku, known as a murderer throughout the lands. That lustful look in his eyes when he looked at Kagome made Kikyo want to vomit. She could of sworn that he had given her the same look at one point during their meeting. If Naraku didn't keep Kagome as his pet, then he would kill her, and that would not go well with her father or the rest of the Lords and Ladies and their kids. She began to come up with an excuse as to what happened and why they were out there in the first place when something came to her mind.

When she told her father and he told everyone else what happened, would they even care to ask her if she was alright? Would they rather it be her than Kagome, the most precious thing in the land? She shook her head. She was getting caught up in her jealousy once again. Of course her own _father_ would be worried about her safety.

Once she was close enough to the castle, she worked herself into a worry and slight sweat and ran into the castle. As she ran in, the servants and guards looked after her in confusion and worry.

She made it to her father's study and burst in. He was talking to his royal adviser and he looked up as soon the door burst open. He raised an eyebrow at Kikyo, wondering why in the world would she suddenly come running in his study. When his eyes met her worried eyes, he stood up, a worried look on his face.

"Kikyo?" He asked.

"Father," She walked in the room to her father's desk. "Kagome has been captured." She said. Hikaru's eyes widened in shock and walked from behind his desk to stand in front of Kikyo.

"How? By who? What happened?" He asked various questions, his mind still not believing that his precious daughter was gone.

"Naraku took her." Kikyo said. Hikaru growled deeply, his eyes narrowed.

"Sit down and tell me everything." He said. Kikyo nodded and sat down in front of his desk. Hikaru moved to sit behind his desk. He laid his arms on his desk and leaned closer, signaling for Kikyo to start.

"Well, I took Kagome for a walk through the forest and-" Hikaru interrupted her.

"You took Kagome outside the castle? I clearly instructed that she not go out." He said. Kikyo shrugged.

"When I asked her to go with me, she just said yes. She didn't tell me anything about not being able to go out." She said. Hikaru sighed.

"Go on."

"Well, we were lost in our conversation when we noticed that we were in the deepest part of the forest. So we began to head back home when Naraku jumped out of nowhere and attacked us. We tried to fight back as much as we could, but he knocked me into a tree and stabbed Kagome in the stomach. But when he stabbed her, the Shikon Jewel came out." Hikaru's eyes widened.

"So that's how Kagome got her powers. They must have lain dormant until Sesshomaru touched it." He said looking down. He looked back up at Kikyo, signaling for her to continue.

"When the jewel came out, he grabbed it and stuffed it in his clothes. Kagome should have died, but she didn't, and when he saw that, he grabbed her and took off with the jewel. I chased him down for a little when I saw white and pink streams of light zoom across the sky. I rushed back as soon as it happened." Kikyo finished her explanation and looked at the shocked look on her father's face.

"So the Shikon Jewel has come back." He said, his voice trailing off. The Shikon Jewel was created by the legendary miko Midoriko. She used the last of her power to trap her soul and the soul of the gigantic beast that she was fighting in the jewel as a last, desperate attempt. But the jewel had disappeared with her and the demon. The jewel could make the wish of any person come true. If it was a pure wish, the jewel would disappear, but if it was a bad wish, the jewel would be tainted forever. Now that it was back and in the hands of the half demon Naraku, Sengoku Jidai was in great danger.

"That must mean that Kagome has inherited Lady Midoriko's powers. But how and why?" Hikaru sighed. "For now, I will request that InuTaisho come and help solve the problem. You may go to your room now Kikyo." Kikyo glowered at her father.

"Are you not going to ask me about my health father? If I remember, I was thrown against a tree." She said. She knew that she was lying, but it really bugged her that her own father was not even concerned about her. Just that dumb girl and a stupid jewel.

"Oh, I apologize Kikyo. Come here, I will check your health myself." He said, standing up from his desk. Kikyo shook her head.

"Do not bother. I am fine, but thanks for asking." She said, walking to the door. Before she left, she looked over her shoulder to see her father's sad gaze. She ignored it and walked out to go to her room.

Hikaru sighed before writing a message to InuTaisho telling him briefly what happened and that when he got here, he would explain what happened in detail. He told his adviser to quickly send the letter to the western lands and his adviser nodded his head and rushed out of the room. Hikaru leaned over his desk, resting his head in his hands and he sighed long and loud. He shook his head.

 _How could this have happened?_ He thought to himself. A lone tear slipped down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. He let out a shuddering sigh and stood up. He headed to his room and laid down on his bed, decided that he needed a well deserved nap before InuTaisho got here. Maybe he could sort out his problems in his sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hikaru was awoken early the next morning by knocking on his door. He sat up and yawned, stretching. He got up slowly and walked to the door of his room. He opened it to see Satoru about to knock on the door again. Satoru's eyes widened a bit before he bowed down.

"Lord InuTaisho and his sons are here. I brought them to the tea room." He said. Suddenly, the events of yesterday came crashing back down on Hikaru. His eyes became sad and his posture slacked as he looked down.

"I will be there soon." He said. Satoru looked at Hikaru with pitying eyes before nodding and leaving. Hikaru closed the door and slowly walked to his personal bathroom. He slowly undressed himself and sat in the hot spring, soaking himself. He looked up at the steam rising into the air and sighed, closing his eyes.

"How could I have lost my dear daughter Kagome?" He whispered to himself. "First, I lost my beloved mate, and now my youngest daughter." He opened his eyes, a tear slipping down his cheek. "And my eldest daughter refuses to speak to me." He laid his head in his head, sobbing lightly, wondering why this had happened to him.

After letting his feelings out, he quickly bathe himself and got out, putting on fresh clothes. He left his room and walked slowly to the tea room. The tea room was surrounded by only the finest of cups, plates, and pots. The blue shelves and cabinets were full of the beautiful dishes. As he walked in, his feet dragged against the floor. He was still looking down and InuTaisho and his sons were looking at him in shock. Hikaru sat down across from them. Satoru, who was following after Hikaru, poured him some tea and told one of the other servants to set down a light breakfast. Hikaru picked up his tea, and sipped from it, letting out a soft sigh. He seemed to forget that The Western family was there, and was slightly startled when InuTaisho cleared his throat.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought my sons, Lord Hikaru. They were pretty worried about Kagome and Kikyo." InuTaisho said. Hikaru looked at him for a second before shaking his head.

"I do not mind at all. It is nice that they worry about Kagome and Kikyo. But Kikyo is fine, it is Kagome that I am most worried about." He said, setting his tea down. "I suppose that you should know what happened now. But perhaps it would be better if Kikyo told you. She was there after all." He looked to Satoru. "Go wake Kikyo and bring her here." Satoru bowed and left the room.

Kikyo awoke suddenly from her dream, a thin layer of sweat covering her body. She was breathing heavily, and she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Despite being hot and sweaty, a shiver ran down her back. She felt that she was being watched and she looked around the room. When she got to the window, she thought she could see ruby red eyes staring lustfully at her. She blinked her eyes rapidly and when she looked again, the eyes were gone.

She had dreamt about the afternoon before. Though in her dream, the events had turned out differently. Kagome had actually died and Naraku had taken her for himself, back to his castle where he used her as his pet.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at her door. She got up and walked into her bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry the sweat off of her body. She walked to her door as she was doing it and opened the door to see Satoru. Her eyes narrowed as she stopped what she was doing.

"Why are you waking me up so early in the morning?" She asked him. Satoru didn't falter at her look.

"Lord Hikaru wishes you to come to the tea room where Lord InuTaisho and his sons are to explain your story about what happened to you and Princess Kagome yesterday." He explained. Kikyo's eyes widened before they returned to normal.

"I will be there soon." She said. Satoru bowed and left. Kikyo closed her door and sighed before washing herself and getting dressed. She left her room and walked to the tea room. She opened the door and walked in, looking first at InuTaisho, then Sesshomaru, then InuYasha, then Hikaru. She sat next to her father and looked at him.

"Explain what happened to you and Kagome yesterday." He ordered her to do.

"Could you not explain it to them?" She asked him.

"I feel it would be better if you did it. After all, you were there." He said. Kikyo turned to the Western family. She hesitated before explaining to them in great detail what happened. InuTaisho and InuYasha were listening intently to her story, shocked when she mentioned the Shikon Jewel. Though, she noticed that Sesshomaru had gained a suspicious look as she told her story. She became nervous at his stare, but pushed the feeling down as much as she could, even hiding her aura and scent to the point where they could not sense her lie or her emotions. After she finished her story, InuTaisho sat back and nodded.

"No doubt that that it the legendary Shikon Jewel that Naraku took. With the jewel in his hands, he can easily become strong enough to take over and rule the lands." He said.

"Or destroy it." Hikaru said. InuTaisho nodded.

"Kids, why don't you go have a proper breakfast. Lord Hikaru and I will stay in here to discuss things." InuTaisho said.

Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Kikyo all stood up and walked out the room. They followed Kikyo to the dining room and sat down in their seats. The food was passed out a few minutes later and they dug in. Sesshomaru finished his food first, and was sending a glare towards Kikyo. She tried her best to ignore him, but the glare was digging into her skin. She sighed, setting her chopsticks down.

"Is there something wrong, Prince Sesshomaru?" She asked him, sending a glare towards him as well.

"I would say there is." He said. Kikyo raised her eyebrows, signaling for him to continue.

"There seems to be something amiss with your story." He said. Kikyo's eyes widened a fraction, and Sesshomaru caught it and he smirked lightly. Kikyo regained her composure, and she sent an even harsher glare towards him.

"Is there really?" Sesshomaru nodded slightly.

"I know well the relationship between you and your sister. And suddenly, you want to go on a walk with her? As well as have a conversation with her? A conversation apparently so fascinating and intriguing, that you not know where you are going to end up walking to the deepest parts of the forest."

"Also, you say that you and Kagome fought Naraku? From what I've hear, Naraku is an excellent fighter. Even you, with priestess powers, though not very powerful, should have a scar or two. And being knocked that hard into a tree? You should have been out for a few hours." He said. Kikyo's glare deepened as he talked, and a scowl made its way on her face.

"Are you insinuating that I lied? And what I say happened isn't really what happened?" She growled to him. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Its very easy to tell a lie, you know. I just wonder how easy it was for you." He said, standing up. He walked out of the dining hall, leaving a fuming Kikyo and a shocked InuYasha. Kikyo looked at InuYasha with angry eyes and red cheeks.

"Can you believe that he would dare say that I'm lying about what really happened with Naraku?" She asked him. InuYasha hesitated in speaking. He looked softened to one of hurt.

"InuYasha? You don't believe him, do you?" She asked him. InuYasha hesitantly shook his head, but Kikyo could see right through that. She glared at him, making his ears flatten against his head. She huffed, standing up and leaving the dining room. She walked back to her room and locked the door. She sat on her bed and laid her head in her hands.

 _What have I done?_

 **The next chapter will be up in a few minutes.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Sorry, my friend came over and I couldn't just ignore her... you understand, right?**

Akane and the three other women, Junko, Kayemo, and Yana, brought Kagome to their sanctuary in the mountains. They got strange looks by the other mikos. Some of the mikos would even glare at the demon with them. When they reached the house of the shrine of the mountain, they were stopped by the head of the small village, who was surprisingly male.

"Lady Akane, why do you bring this demon into our home?" He demanded.

"This demon has miko powers, Akihiro. A seemingly unlimited amount too. But they are raw, untamed. We must assist her in controlling her powers. That is why I have brought her here." Akane said. Akihiro's eyes widened when he heard that the demon had miko powers.

"A demon with miko powers? Well, there's only one line of generations for demons with miko powers, and that was the southern lord's wife, who passed her power down to her daughter. There is no way that this is the southern princess. Look at it." Indeed, Kagome did look like a mess. Her clothes were torn and bloody from when she was stabbed and when she was struggling to get out of Naraku's hold. They were also damp from falling in the water and dirty from when they pulled her out and her hair was a wet, tangled mess. Akane sighed, looking down.

"Yes, Akihiro, I realize that this seems a bit improbable, but she has an immense amount of miko powers. She really does not seem like the southern princess, but somehow, she has miko powers. I intend to find out why and also train her." Akihiro looked at Akane and Kagome with narrowed eyes.

"It is a demon, Lady Akane. You all hunt and purify demons. It is your mission as mikos to eradicate all evil demons from the world, and you want to keep one in our shrine and train it? I do not think so." Akihiro said, crossing his arms. Akane narrowed her eyes as well.

"It is exactly as you say. We eradicate all _evil_ demons from this world. _She_ is not an evil demon." Akane said.

"But how do you know that?" Akihiro asked.

"I sense no evil in this girl. All I sense are traces of hurt and betrayal as well as pain and panic. It seems to me that she was involved in something intense. Do you really want to abandon this girl?" Akane asked him. Akihiro huffed, looking away.

"Akihiro," Akane called for the man's attention. He glanced at Akane.

"If you are so worried about this girl, then we will keep her locked in the shrine house until she awakens. She will be powerless in there and we will surround her with our best warriors in case she tries anything. If she is in fact evil, we will purify her, alright?" Akane suggested. Akihiro turned fully to her. He stared at her for a few seconds before sighing, his shoulders slouching.

"Alright. I suppose that is fine." Akihiro said. Akane smiled.

"Junko, Yana, Kayemo. Please take this woman to the shrine house and keep her there. Gather our best guards to surround the house." Akane ordered the three mikos.

"Yes, Lady Akane." The three women said, bowing. They gathered Kagome and carried her inside the shrine house, leaving Akihiro and Akane alone. Akane turned to her old friend with a smile.

"I know that you are hesitant about bringing a demon into our village, especially after what happened many a years ago. But I appreciate you allowing me to do this." She said. Akihiro nodded.

"Yeah, well..." He trailed off, looking away. "Most of the villagers will not like this. It will be some time before you can convince them to trust them demon, if the demon can be trusted, that is." He said. "I just hope that this demon doesn't have any malicious intentions. I don't think that I could handle another massacre." He said, looking down with sad eyes. Akane looked at him with pitying eyes.

"It won't happen again. We have trained these women just fine. I'm positive that they could hold themselves in a fight with one demon." She said, trying to lift Akihiro's spirits.

"I suppose." He said with a small smile. Akane smiled before walking in the shrine house.

"Lets go see what we can do with this demon while she is still asleep." She called over her shoulder. Akihiro nodded and followed close after her.

"When we figure out if this demon is hostile or not, we will tell the village what is happening." Akihiro said. Akane nodded her agreement.

 **There's more to come soon, so don't hate Akihiro yet. I'm actually excited to write the relationship between Akane and Akihiro, but I gotta try to keep this between Kagome and Sesshomaru (don't worry, I will). Next chapter will be a sort of flash back of a moment between Kagome and Sesshomaru.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Otaku seikatsu:** What would make you think that?

 _Italics= Flashback_

Regular Text= Present Time

 _Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting in their special place in the garden. Kagome looked like a sixteen year old and Sesshomaru looked like a twenty year old. The four lands were having their annual meeting. The adults were inside having their meeting. Everyone, in fact, was inside, leaving the garden to Kagome and Sesshomaru. They were sitting in silence, watching the sun set. The sky was a violet and orange color, orange clouds rolling across the sky. Birds flew across the darkening sky, looking for their homes to rest in for the night. Animals began to quiet down as they settled in their homes. Kagome sighed, a blissful look on her face._

 _"Don't you think sunsets are beautiful?" She asked Sesshomaru, looking to him. He nodded._

 _"They are most pleasant." He said. She giggled._

 _"Indeed. The sunset is very enjoyable." She mocked him. She laughed and he smiled at her._

 _"Are you mocking me?" He asked her, a twinkle in his eye. She gasped, feigning hurt._

 _"Why of course not Sesshomaru! I would never!" She exclaimed. "I'm hurt. Truly." She pretended to faint in his lap. Sesshomaru chuckled, looking down at the vixen in his lap. She laughed, opening her sparkling ocean eyes and looking into his honey colored eyes. They continued to stare into each other's eyes, before Kagome blushed, sitting up. She coughed into her hand, looking into the sunset once again._

 _"Anyway, although I truly enjoy the sight of sunsets, I prefer night time. I like looking at the shining stars and the glow the moon casts down on everything is beautiful." She said. Sesshomaru nodded._

 _"What time of day do you prefer?" She asked, looking to him. Sesshomaru looked at her. The sunset was casting a golden glow on her, making her seem to be glowing a golden light. A slight wind blew through the garden, pushing some of Kagome's hair in her face. Kagome was about to reach up to push it behind her ear when Sesshomaru stopped her._

 _"Huh?" She blushed, looking into Sesshomaru's eyes when he brushed her hair behind her ear for her. His hand swept down her cheek to rest on the back of her neck._

 _"I prefer the time of day that casts a light on you that makes you look much more beautiful than you are now, which is every time of day." He said softly. The blush deepened on Kagome's face. She began to slightly panic when Sesshomaru moved closer to her, but relaxed when his lips came into contact with her forehead. She smiled, sighing softly. He moved back, his hand dropping. She looked up at him with a confused face, but she didn't need to voice her question, as he already knew what it was._

 _"I specifically remember you saying that you wanted to save your first kiss for that special someone." He said, a barely noticeable smile on his face. Kagome looked at him in shock before giving him a bright smile that rivaled the glowing sunset._

 _"Right. I did say that." She said softly. "I'm glad you remembered."_

Kagome suddenly woke from her sleep. She was feeling dizzy and everything hurt. She sat up groaning and was about to stretch to relax her muscles when a smooth voice stopped her.

"Be still demon." It was the voice of a female. Kagome stopped her motion immediately and opened her eyes. Her arms dropped to her sides when she saw a young woman with short gray hair and violet eyes wearing traditional miko clothing standing in front of her. There was a man standing beside her, his eyes narrowed slightly. The room was surrounded by other mikos that were obviously warriors as well. Unlike the woman standing in front of her who was unarmed, these mikos had their weapons pointed in her direction. Kagome began to panic slightly. She had just woken up in a strange place surrounded by mikos who could purify her.

She stood up suddenly, startling the people in the room. She stumbled back, but cried out when a stick was jabbed in her back, sending her back to the middle of the room. She dropped on her knees but quickly stood back up and began to look for a way out of the room, but any exit was blocked by a miko. Tears gathered in her eyes, but she pushed them down, trying to remain strong.

"P-please don't hurt me. I did not mean to disturb me. If you let me go, I will leave you alone forever." She said. She didn't know who she should be speaking to, but she didn't care. Whoever spoke up first was the leader, she would assume.

"Demon," A deep, smooth voice spoke up. She looked to the man with brown hair and green eyes who was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered.

"Do you have intentions to destroy our village?" He asked, his voice hard.

"W-what!? N-no! I would never do such a thing!" Kagome shouted. She was quite offended. The man raised an eyebrow.

"And how do I know that you are not lying?" He asked her. He was about to advance towards her when an arm stopped him. He looked at the woman standing beside him.

"She is not lying." She said simply. He sighed, stepping back. She looked at Kagome and stepped forward. Kagome stepped back.

"I will not hurt you. I want to help you." She said. "My name is Akane. I am the keeper of this shrine. This is the head of the village, Akihiro." She introduced herself and the man standing beside her.

"You do not want to hurt me? You are a miko, and mikos purify demons, which I am." Kagome said, taking another step back. She stopped, remembering that she might get jabbed in the back with a stick again.

"But I will not hurt you. We only purify evil demons, and I can tell that you are no evil demon." She said, but Kagome didn't relax.

"I know that you have miko powers. I found you in the pond a few days ago and brought you back here to help you." She said. Kagome's eyes widened and everything that happened a few days ago came crashing back down onto her. She became weak and she dropped to her knees. Tears slipped down her cheek, and she curled in on herself.

Akane was about to step towards Kagome when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Don't." Akihiro said.

"We must show her that we mean her no harm, or else we could never get her to cooperate." She said. She walked away from him and dropped on one knee in front of Kagome and pulled her into her arms. Kagome stiffened.

"We will not hurt you, dear girl. I do not believe in purifying a demon on sight. There are good and bad demons, and I know you are not one. I presume that you have been through something horrible, and I sincerely want to help you. And maybe along the way, train you to control your miko powers." She said. Kagome sniffed, then pulled out of the woman's embrace.

"Really?" She asked. Akane nodded. Kagome smiled softly.

"I- I guess..." Kagome said, but then she sighed. "But I can't just up and leave my family and friends. My responsibilities and my duties." She said.

"May I ask, but where are you from? Who are you?" Akane asked her.

"Huh? Oh, I apologize for not introducing myself. I am Princess Kagome of the Southern Lands." She said. Everyone in the room gasped and Kagome looked around in confusion.

"So that is why you have miko powers. You are the first born daughter of the late southern queen, right? You inherited your mother's powers." Akihiro said. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I'm the second born. My sister Kikyo inherited our mother's powers." At the mention of Kikyo's name, Kagome's mood dropped again.

"So where did you get your powers?" Akihiro asked, stepping forward. Kagome shrugged.

"That is what we were all trying to figure out before... the incident..." Kagome looked down, tears gathering in her eyes once again. Akane looked up.

"Guards, you may leave. There is no danger here." The guards lowered their weapons and bowed before exiting the room, leaving Kagome, Akane, and Akihiro in the room. Akane grabbed Kagome's chin softly, pulling her head up to look at her.

"Kagome, tell us what happened, so that we may help you."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **KitBitMe:** Thank you, I did have fun. You'll find out later why Sesshomaru opened up so quickly to Kagome.

* * *

After Hikaru and InuTaisho talked, they all had went out to the deepest part of the forest to try and find anything that might lead to Kagome and possibly Naraku's whereabouts. They simply followed the faint scent of Kagome and Kikyo that lead into the forest. Kikyo did not wanting to come, even if her father did say that it would help since she was there. But when Sesshomaru had asked why she didn't want to help her dearly beloved sister, she growled and agreed to come along.

They were all currently at the scene of the battle. The scent of Kagome, Naraku, and Kikyo was all over the area, as well as Kagome's blood, which scent a shiver down most of their spines considering how strong the smell was. They saw a tree that was covered in blood at the base and assumed that it was where Kagome was hurt. There was a lot of blood on the ground around the tree as well.

"Considering how much blood is there, Kagome should have died. I can smell the miasma mixed in with it as well." Hikaru said, a sad look on his face. InuTaisho shook his head. Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Kagome does have very powerful miko powers. More than likely, her powers destroyed the miasma before it could do much damage to her, but I don't know about the would she obviously sustained." He said. Hikaru smiled down at him at his attempt to cheer him up. Hikaru set his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder in thanks.

They looked around the area a little more when Hikaru came across the dagger that Kikyo had. He picked it up and turned around to where Kikyo stood.

"Kikyo, is this not your dagger?" She looked at it, and her eyes widened. She had forgotten to get it back before she left.

 _Maybe he won't become suspicious._ She thought.

"Yes father, it is." She responded.

"Why did you bring it if you and Kagome were just taking a walk?" He asked her.

 _Apparently not._ She thought.

"I brought it just in case we got caught in a battle and I needed to protect us. Is there something wrong with that?" She asked him, a slight hurt tone in her voice. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

 _I will admit, she does know how to act the victim._ He thought. Hikaru shook his head.

"No, of course not. I am glad that you took precautions before you left. I was just confused, is all." He said, handing her back the dagger. She grabbed it and tucked it back inside her robes.

They all continued to search the area. InuTaisho was searching when he found that Kikyo's scent trailed off from the battle scene to a spot in the bushes a good feet away from the area. Her scent was especially strong in this area. In fact, her scent was much more thicker in this area than in the area where they fought Naraku, as if she was here for the majority of the time. InuTaisho raised an eyebrow at this fact and looked over to Kikyo who was standing around, watching everyone search.

"Kikyo, would you come over here? I need to ask you a question about your fight with Naraku." He asked her. Kikyo turned to InuTaisho and recognized the area he was standing in as the area she hid when Naraku injured Kagome. Her eyes widened and she looked to her father who gestured for her to go over there. She hesitated before going over to InuTaisho.

"Yes Lord InuTaisho?" She asked.

"Do you mind telling me why your scent is here, farther out of the battle area?" He asked her. Her eyes widened at his slightly accusing tone, and she began to stutter.

"I- I uh... t-this is where I was knocked into the tree." She answered. InuTaisho nodded his head. Then he lowered his voice so only Kikyo could hear him.

"Earlier this morning, I left your father's study to check in on you kids at breakfast, and I heard what my son said." He said. Kikyo's eyes widened enormously and she took a step back.

"W-what? I- I don't understand." She said.

"You know what I am talking about Kikyo." He said. He took one small step towards her. "Kikyo, did you lie to us about what happened here?" She stared at him in shock, then shook her head.

"N-no. I didn't." She said.

"You're lying Kikyo. I can smell and sense it." He said. Kikyo's eyes widened as much as they could, then she glowered at him, growling.

"No, I am not. You don't know what you're talking about." She said, then stormed off. Hikaru saw her and turned towards her, his hand reaching out to her.

"Kikyo? Where are you going?" He asked her. She stopped.

"I'm going home. Being here is bringing back memories of that horrible day." She said without turning around, then walked off. Hikaru looked to InuTaisho confused, but InuTaisho shook his head.

InuTaisho had a strong feeling that Kikyo was lying about what really happened. He had out two and two together. Even he had felt a bit suspicious of her explanation, but Sesshomaru only confirmed his suspicions. He had also noticed when Kikyo became nervous and hesitant when people would question her on what happened. But why she would lie, he had no idea. If only Hikaru would stop being oblivious and realize that something was wrong. InuTaisho knew he should tell Hikaru, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The man was his best friend, and he couldn't tell him that his eldest daughter was keeping a huge secret about what really happened to Kagome. InuTaisho sighed.

 _This is all so complicated._ He thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Ree-san:** It's kinda complicated. You know how in most stories or movies, the best friend finds out that their friend's boyfriend or girlfriend is cheating on them, but they don't tell their friend because their friend is happy with that person or they don't want to ruin it? Well, that's sorta what's happening here. Kikyo is the only person Hikaru has left of his family, and if he told him that he thinks Kikyo is lying about what really happened with Naraku and that she may have had something to do with it, well it could possibly send him into a down spiral. Kikyo already doesn't interact with Hikaru and InuTaisho doesn't want to be the one to ruin it even more. And it is not Sesshomaru's place to say anything at all.

* * *

They had left the battle scene a few minutes after Kikyo had stormed off. Hikaru still wasn't sure what had happened, and when he asked InuTaisho, he was told that it was better off left alone. Normally, Hikaru would demand to know what was going on with his daughter, but he felt that he had more important things to worry about.

The battle area had no clues what so ever, but while InuYasha was searching around the perimeter of the area, he had found a pink shard on the ground. He brought it to Hikaru and InuTaisho, and when he set it down in Hikaru's hand, it immediately turned a deep purple, like it was tainted. They realized that it was a shard of the Shikon Jewel, and now they knew what those beams of pink and white light that Kikyo had described was. Even a single shard of the Shikon Jewel was powerful in the hands of a demon, or even a human, so this was extremely bad news. It meant that the jewel had shattered and was now scattered across Sengoku Jidai. They immediately went back to the castle. Sesshomaru and InuYasha went to their rooms to wait for lunch to be served and InuTaisho and Hikaru went to the study to once again talk.

"This is extremely bad." Hikaru said. InuTaisho nodded.

"With the jewel shattered and scattered all across the lands, demons everywhere will be getting more powerful and there will be an increase in the amount of kills." InuTaisho said.

"There is also the fact that there is no way to collect the shards as there is no one who is pure of heart that can sense them and purify them." Hikaru added, sighing. He set the shard down on his desk, its purple taint glittering in the light of the sun that was spilling through the window.

"Naraku can sense the shards as well, and according to Kikyo, it seemed that was what he was after in the first place. If he collects all the jewel shards, our lands will be in great danger." InuTaisho said, sitting down in a chair across from Hikaru. Hikaru nodded. He was about to speak when there was an abrupt knock on his door. The door immediately opened to reveal Kikyo. Hikaru perked up.

"Kikyo? I though you were in your room, what are you doing here?" He asked her. She looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"I- I don't know. I felt this sort of... pulling at my... my soul." She said. InuTaisho and Hikaru raised their eyebrows.

"What do you mean a 'pulling at your soul'?" InuTaisho asked. She shrugged.

"I'm not sure." She looked around at the room and a glint in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked at the shard on Hikaru's desk and began to walk towards it.

"Kikyo, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked. Kikyo ignored him and stopped in front of his desk, looking down at the jewel shard. She lifted her hand and picked up the shard, and they watched in amazement as it turned back to its original bright pink color.

"Is- is this a shard of the Shikon Jewel?" She asked, shocked. Hikaru nodded.

"Yes." He said.

"But how did I..." She trailed off.

"How did you purify it?" InuTaisho finished her sentence for her. She nodded. Hikaru sat in silence, not knowing the answer himself, until he spoke up.

"It doesn't matter how." He said. InuTaisho looked at him, both eyebrows raised.

"It doesn't" He asked. Hikaru shook his head no.

"What matters is that she can do it." He said. They both looked at him, urging him to elaborate.

"Kikyo. you can collect the jewel shards." He said. Kikyo and InuTaisho's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Well, Kikyo, you can purify the jewel shards. So if it has already become tainted, you can purify it. And the pulling at your soul, maybe it is just that you can sense the shards." He said. InuTaisho nodded.

"It does make sense." He said.

"Kikyo, you have to collect the jewel shards, for the safety of the lands." Hikaru told her. Kikyo was hesitant. Suddenly having this great, and seemingly impossible task thrust upon her? Sure, she was a demon with miko powers, but even she had her limits. She shook her head.

"I don't think so father." She said, backing up slightly and putting the shard back down on the desk. Hikaru sighed.

"I had a feeling that I was asking too much of you. You are still just a young one, after all." Kikyo mentally rolled her eyes. She was practically grown now.

Hikaru picked up the jewel shard again, it turning purple at his touch. He grabbed Kikyo's hand, his fingers rubbing softly against the back of her hand. It had been so long since he had touched his daughter, and he forgot how smooth her skin was. As for Kikyo, she had realized that her father's skin was just the same as since the last time they had touched, tough yet smooth. He set the shard down in her palm, and it turned pink again.

"Well, can you at least protect this? Do whatever you must, but make sure that it does not fall into the wrong hands. It may be small, but it can change a lot." He said. It was true, the shard was incredibly small, that no one could sense it. Kikyo could barely sense it herself when she was in her room, but as she got closer, she could tell something was there. She looked down at the shard in her palm and looked back up at her father.

 _For once since that abomination got here, father has entrusted me with something. I may yet again get the life I so dearly want back._ She thought. She nodded her head.

"Of course father." She said. Hikaru smiled brightly, a smile that hadn't been directed at her in a long time.

"Thank you Kikyo. You may go now. We have a lot more to discuss." He said, gesturing to InuTaisho. Kikyo nodded and left.

As she left the room, she wondered how she would really hide the shard from evil, then she smiled as she got a great idea. She had taught herself this before her mother died. She wanted to surprise her, but that surprise never came, because the day she wanted to show her mother the surprise, her mother had gone into labor. She had never used the trick since then.

 _Well, things change. I thought I would never have to use this again, but I was wrong._ She thought as she closed the door to her room, a faint smile on her face and glow in her hands.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far! Also, I may not be updating as much as usual because I'm working on a lot of other stories too (even though I'm not posting them but it's best to have chapters prepared), so sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **One more thing... I realized that I accidentally changed Akane's hair and eye color from black and green to gray and violet... oops. But I like the gray and violet so I'm keeping it that way.**

Kagome was hesitant to tell them anything. They were strangers! And the head of the village didn't seem to pleased with her presence, though the shrine keeper continued to tell her that there was nothing to worry about. Kagome looked at Akane. She had soft, very sweet features. Kagome found that it reminded her of her mother, with the exception of the silky gray hair and vibrant violet eyes. Kagome sighed quietly. She was about to speak up, but stopped, looking down. Akihiro groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Demon, you must tell us what happened if you want her help." He said. Kagome looked up at him with a glare.

"You don't understand how hard it is for me to tell you what happened." She growled out. Akihiro only returned her glare, not threatened by her.

"Well maybe I would understand if you told us what happened." He said.

"Akihiro, please." Akane told him.

"Are you serious!" Kagome shouted, tears threatening to spill out. "I have been through something horrible that I never even want to think about, and you expect me to tell two strangers what happened! You wouldn't understand!" Akihiro's glare stayed put.

"Who's to say I wouldn't? You don't me, and I don't know you, so we don't know what the other has been through in our lives, but don't go assuming that I haven't been through something horrible either. Remember, I am a regular human, and you are demon, a princess no less. You obviously have it easier." He said, his voice low. Kagome's angry expression melted into one of shock and she looked down again, not saying a word.

Akane looked between the two. She gave Akihiro a pointed look, telling him that she would discuss his attitude later and he sighed, looking to the side. Akane looked back down at Kagome, softly grabbing her chin and lifting her head up to look her in the eye.

"I am terribly sorry for my friend's attitude. He has not had the best of experiences with demons, so he does not favor them much." She said with a soft smile. She heard Akihiro quietly scoff behind her.

"That's an understatement." He mumbled under his breath. Akane shot him a quick look and he kept his mouth shut. Kagome looked at Akane and nodded.

"Now, are you ready to tell us what happened?" Akane asked her. Kagome hesitated, then nodded again.

"I am." She responded. Akane smiled and let go of her chin, getting comfortable. Akihiro sighed and sat down, getting comfortable as well, knowing that it would be a long story. Kagome took a deep breath and began to tell her story, but she asked a question first.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A day. Your wounds healed overnight." Akane answered. Kagome nodded, her hand going to her stomach. Even though it healed, it still felt sensitive. She could also feel a very slight raise in her skin which she assumed was a scar.

"Well, the day before, it was after lunch, but it wasn't close to sunset yet. I was in my room when my sister knocked at my door. She asked me if I wanted to go have a walk with her outside the castle grounds. I told her no at first, because my father said that I was not allowed to leave the castle because someone might sense my miko powers and try to take me away, but she said that she already asked our father who said said yes so I went along.

"We got out of the castle and I began to talk about how I was happy that we were finally spending some quality time together and we can finally have a better relationship because my we were always distant from one another. I was really the only one talking, and I got so lost in the conversation that I didn't notice that we walked into the deep part of the forest." At their confused faces, she explained to them about the forest.

"It's a forest in the southern lands where all the especially dangerous animals and demons roam. A lot of people are afraid to go in there, me especially." Kagome explained. Akane nodded and Akihiro raised an eyebrow.

"Why doesn't your father just handle the creatures in that forest?" He asked her.

"While it is apart of his lands, he honestly wants nothing to do with that part as even if there were no creatures there, nobody would go in there because of the dense foliage that makes it impossible to see by the human eye. Demons, on the other hand, either live in open fields in a village, or they travel. So he never bothered with the area." She explained. Akihiro nodded.

"Well, when we did notice where we were, Kikyo stopped, and said that she heard something. I didn't hear anything, but she was always more powerful than me, so I just went with it. She told me to stay where I was so she could investigate it and she went off into the forest. I was standing where I was and I felt like something was watching me. I looked around and that's when I found a half demon by the name a Naraku standing before me. He was wearing a baboon pelt, but his head was showing." She said. Akane and Akihiro straightened up at the mention of Naraku.

"Naraku? As in the half spider demon Naraku?" Akihiro asked. Kagome nodded, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"Is he someone important?" Kagome asked, not really knowing the significance of the half demon.

"Yes, he is known throughout the lands as the most vicious and cold hearted assassin out there. He has never been spotted during one of his jobs. He is a homicidal maniac." Akane explained. Kagome's eyes widened.

"What kind of connection could he possibly have to you?" Akihiro asked.

"Well, when I asked him what he was doing here, he told me that I really wouldn't want to know why. Then he said my name, so I asked him how he knew my name, then he told me that my sister told him. He began to say that my sister hired him to do what he wanted with me. I was confused and began to deny it. I looked for my sister but she wasn't around.

"I asked him what he was going to do to me, then he stabbed me in my stomach with... I think it was a tentacle from his body. It was a horrible feeling. I could barely stand up. Then he pulled it out and feel to my knees. When I dropped to the ground, I saw a small, pink orb covered in my blood. He picked it up before I could really get a good look at it.

"I know he pumped some of his miasma into my body when he stabbed me. The wound and the miasma should have killed me, but it didn't. I think it was because of my power. Anyway, that was when my sister burst out of the forest and I can barely remember what she was saying because I was extremely dizzy, but I could make out her accusing him of not saying he could kill me. He said that she was the one to say that he could do whatever he wanted to me. I thought she would deny it, but she was silent.

"Naraku was about to take off when I called out for my sister. I tried to pull myself up, but I couldn't so I reached out to her. I needed her help, and she was the only one there who would help me. Then Naraku grabbed me. I was nearly unconscious then, but I could hear my sister's protests against what he was doing. I passed out then. When I woke up again, I was in his arms and we were flying through the air. I panicked and began to struggle. When I got an arm free, I reached into my sleeve and took out my dagger and stabbed him in the chest, trying to get away. I think I must have hit something because a bright light shined and he dropped me. I was falling from the sky, I saw what I think almost a million beams of pink and white lights zoom across the sky. I hit something and then I passed out. I assume that it when you found me." She finished her tale. Akane gave her a pitying look.

"I can't believe that your own sister would hire someone to kill you." She said, shocked. Kagome shook her head vigorously.

"No! I refuse to believe that my sister would do that." She said.

"But Naraku-" Akane was interrupted.

"For all I know, Naraku was lying. My sister showed signs of caring for me before I was taken. I know she loves me, she just can't show it." Kagome said. Akihiro shook his head.

"Typical demons. Always starting wars among your own kind." He said. Kagome glared at him.

"You are one to talk. I constantly hear my father complaining about the wars humans start in his lands. We demons are less willing to kill our own kind than you people are." She said. Akihiro crossed his arms, a scowl on his face.

"You two must stop fighting." Akane said. They both looked away. Akane sighed.

"Now, you must be feeling emotionally drained Princess Kagome. Why don't you get some rest and we will discuss things tomorrow, alright?" Akane suggested. Kagome nodded.

"That's great." Akane grabbed Akihiro and pulled him out of the room, letting Kagome rest again.

 **It might be a while before I update again (having a bit of a writers block with the next few chapters). Also, I have other stories I will be working on (I have big plans). Sorry, once again, for the inconvenience.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Don't hate Akihiro yet guys...**

The rest of the day happened in a blur. When Akane and Akihiro left Kagome to rest, the women in the village demanded to know why they were keeping a demon in there. It took some time for Akihiro to get the ladies to calm down, and once he did, he explained to them their reasoning, or rather Akane's reasoning, for keeping Kagome with them.

The village was a sanctuary for mikos and mikos in training. So there were only females there, varying of elders, young women, teenagers, and children, of course with the exception of Akihiro. It would only be normal that they would be strongly against having a demon within their home.

 _"Akihiro! Why is there a demon here!?" One of the mikos shouted to him when they walked out the room._

 _"Yeah! I thought we were supposed to destroy demons, not keep them with us!" Another miko shouted. There were many more shouts coming from the mikos, so Akihiro had to raised his voice to quiet them down._

 _"Ladies, ladies! Please calm down! There is nothing to worry about!" He shouted over the many voices._

 _"But there is a demon in there!" A teenager shouted. Akihiro nodded._

 _"Yes there is, and there is a perfectly good reason." They all quieted down, patiently waiting for his response._

 _"Now, this demon is special." Akihiro began._

 _"How so?" An older woman asked._

 _"She is the younger princess of the southern lands." He said. Many of the mikos gasped, their eyes widening._

 _"What is she doing here?" A young woman asked._

 _"Lady Akane and some of her students found her in a pond. She was out cold. Lady Akane has found out that this demon has miko powers, and a large amount as well. She wants to train the demon to control her powers properly." Akihiro explained. This caused an uproar with many of the mikos._

 _"We can't have a demon in our village!"_

 _"It goes against what we do, which is purify demons."_

 _"We have to destroy this demon before it destroys us!" Akane heard many of what the mikos were saying and stepped up._

 _"We cannot destroy this girl." She said. The mikos stopped and looked to her, shocked and wary looks on their faces._

 _"And why not! It's what we do! We purify evil demons!" One miko shouted, and the others agreed with her._

 _"Yes, exactly, we purify_ evil _demons, and this girl is no evil demon. I have heard her tale as to what happened to her before I found her, and this girl has been through something that most of you here have not. Her soul is pure, despite her being a demon. Her miko powers are powerful, along with her demon powers. If we train her, then she will use her powers for good, but if an evil being gets to her first, then this evil person will taint her and use her for bad, then we will all be in danger." Akane said. They were quiet, thinking over what she said before someone spoke up._

 _"Who is this evil being you speak of?"_

 _"Naraku, the half demon." Akane said. All of the women gasped, terrified looks on their faces as they finally realized the situation._

 _"Yes, Naraku had tried to capture her before I found her in the pond. We must keep her here without telling anyone else of her location. I hope you will all understand." Akane said._

It had taken a few more minutes of persuasion to get all the villagers to comply with their wishes, but everyone eventually accepted their current situation, though none were happy about it. Though some of the children didn't mind, as the ones who were being taught by Akane were told that not all demons were evil, and Akane had said that Kagome was not evil, so they didn't think that she was evil either.

The next morning came by swiftly. Kagome was awoken by Akane. She opened her eyes and looked into her violet eyes and smiled. She smiled and sat up, yawning and stretching.

"Good morning Princess Kagome." Akane said, bowing. Kagome giggled.

"Please, Lady Akane, you may just call me Kagome. There is no need for you to show me formalities when I am in your home." She said. Akane smiled.

"Well then, when we are alone, you may just call me Akane. No need for the others to think that I am showing favoritism." Akane said with a wink. Kagome gave her a bright smile.

"Well, I was about to prepare breakfast. As a demon, I assume that you would rather have your meat rare?" Akane said, sitting up straight.

"No actually, I eat my meat cooked." Kagome said. Akane looked shocked.

"So you mean to say that some demons do eat their meat cooked?" She asked. Kagome nodded, but then shrugged.

"Well, my race of demon, the rare demon of the season, we eat our meat cooked because we are not a type of animal, so our stomachs cannot stomach rare meat. Any other demon, though, can eat their meat rare or cooked." Akane nodded then smiled.

"Well, I guess you learn something new everyday." She said. Kagome smiled as well. Akane stood up and Kagome stood up with her.

"Could you point me to the direction of the baths? I would like to clean myself." Kagome said. She hadn't taken a bath since she took that walk with Kikyo and she was feeling extremely dirty.

"The baths? You mean like an indoor hot spring?" Akane asked. Kagome nodded. Akane laughed lightly, confusing Kagome.

"We do not have indoor hot springs. We all bathe in the river. It comes from the waterfall at the very top of the mountain. It helps cleans our body as well as our souls, so we only bathe twice a day, once in the morning and once before we go to bed." Akane said. Kagome nodded, then realizing that she would be bathing out in the open, she blushed.

"Do not worry Kagome. There is no need to have a sense of modesty when around our female friends." Akane said, giggling.

"It's just that the only person to see me naked was either my father or my personal servant, and that was when I couldn't bathe myself." Kagome said. Akane nodded.

"Well, you will get used to it now that you are living with us." Akane said, walking out of the room. She walked to a closet down the hallway and opened it to get a towel and some soap for Kagome.

"Speaking of that, we really need to talk about that." Kagome said. Akane nodded. They were walking through the village to the river. Everyone in the village stared at Kagome, malice and hate filling their eyes. Kagome looked down, rubbing her arms, feeling very uncomfortable with all the mikos glaring at her. She could feel the miko energy in their air, and it was a lot of it. It was practically suffocating her. She knew it had something to do with her being a demon.

"Do not worry about them. It is expected that they will be against a demon being in our sacred home." Akane said. Kagome nodded.

"Now, you were saying something about your stay here?"

"Yes." Kagome said. They finally made it to the river where a few women were still bathing. Akane turned to Kagome.

"We will finish our conversation at breakfast. When you are finished, come to the serving hall. That is where breakfast will be served." Akane said. Kagome nodded and Akane walked away. Kagome turned to the river and sighed, a small blush on her face.

She disrobed and quickly walked into the water, her bar of soap in her hands. She kept her towel by the edge for when she decided to get out. The other women who were still bathing drifted farther away from her and Kagome frowned.

 _Humans, so afraid of what they don't know. I mean, if they got to know me or even talked to me once, they would realize that I am not a danger to them. They always base what they do noe off of past experiences. But... I suppose that is what everyone does._ She thought. She looked to the three ladies in the river and gvave them the brightest, most genuine smile she could. Their eyes widened and they began to whisper to one another. Kagome turned away, giggling.

 _Funny that they don't realize that I can hear them._ She thought with a smile on her face. She quickly finished bathing and redressed in her blue and silver kimono that Akane had grabbed for her on their way to the river. Akane had repaired her kimono while she was asleep.

Breakfast was good, though Kagome sat by herself. She had went into the serving hall and the loud chatter immediately dimmed down to whisper, though she could still hear their whispers about her, and she looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with the women in the room. Most of what they said hadn't affected Kagome at all, but it was the nasty insults that hurt her the most. They would say things like "disgusting demon" or "tainted piece of trash". Some would even call her a whore. She had to stop her beast from killing the person so she just tried her best to tune them out.

After breakfast, she had her conversation with Akane. Akane told her that she would start her training in a week to allow her time to get over the events of two days ago, but Kagome insisted that they start tomorrow. She wanted to get her mind off of it. Actually thinking about it would only bring her down. Akane reluctantly agreed. Then she said that Kagome would be trained by the three mikos that were with her when she found Kagome, which were Junko, Kayemo, and Yana. Kagome agreed. Though she really wanted to be trained by Akane, she knew that as the shrine keeper, Akane's hands were already full. Then Akane said that she would be relocated to a room next to hers, as Kagome could not stay in the shrine room forever. Finally, Akane brought up the subject of her family, which Kagome had been impatiently waiting to talk about.

"You won't be able to see your family until your training is complete." Akane said. Kagome's eyes widened.

"What!" She shrieked, then she shook her head. "You can't possibly keep me here without letting me tell my family where I am first. They're all worried about me. I have duties and an important decision to make." Kagome said.

"I realize that you are upset, but you must reason with me. The reason that you cannot leave is that the possibility of Naraku coming to capture you again is very high. We cannot take that risk." Akane said. Kagome scoffed.

"I'm the Princess of the Southern lands. Our army is second best in the entire lands. I think I have enough protection. And the walk should not be far." Kagome said. Akane raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not realize how far from home your are?" She asked. Kagome's eyebrows shot into the air, and panic set into her eyes.

"What do you mean? Where am I?" She asked.

"You are at Mt. Junsuina Taki in the eastern lands. You are very far from home." Akane said. Kagome's eyes widened further and she began to feel faint.

"I-I think I need to lie down." She said. Akane nodded and stood up. I will leave you to yourself. When you are ready to continue our talk, I will be out in the village." Akane said. Kagome barely acknowledged her. She sighed, lying down and looking up at the white roof.

 _What am I going to do?_


End file.
